Cementerio Inazuma 3-D
by angylopez
Summary: Unos chicos haran un festival de cine el dia de Halloween en un cementerio otros iran a un cementerio por una apuesta ¿Que fantasmas apareceran? ¿Como sobreviviran los chicos ante lo paranormal?
1. Chapter 1: ¡Estan malditos!

**Cementerio Inazuma 3-D.**

Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

Lo que esta en paréntesis son pensamientos o algunas aclaraciones.

Era veintiocho de octubre no faltaba mucho para Hallowen se estaban preparando para ese día algunos organizando un festival de cine de parte del director de la escuela y otros simplemente hablando sobre el cementerio de Inazuma, los chicos que Vivian lejos de la ciudad de Inazuma habían venido de visita.

Unas personas estaban conversando en el campo de futbol de la escuela Raimon, quienes estaban en el campo de futbol eran: Kido, Haruna, Tachimukai, Sakuma, Fudou.

Sakuma: Fudou es en serio lo que nos estas diciendo.

Fudou: Po supuesto que si.

Sakuma: Bueno cuéntanos más de los fantasmas.

Fudou: Bien como iba diciendo en el cementerio se aparece una niña con un vestido blanco y roto con un aspecto maligno parece que tiene la edad de catorce o quince años, dicen que si te encuentras con ella y gritas que es un fantasma, ella te matara en ese mismo instante.

Sakuma: (No es real, no es real). –Sakuma estaba muy asustado.

Fudou: También esta la historia del chico con un hacha, el se mantiene en el cementerio caminando si te encuentras con el te perseguirá hasta poder matarte con el hacha que trae en las manos, siempre persigue a los chicos de nuestra edad y los cort… -Fudou no puedo terminar de contar pues Sakuma comenzó a gritar. –Deja de gritar Sakuma.

Sakuma: Perdón.

Fudou: Esta bien, también se cuenta sobre un árbol que te jala los pies para arrastrarte y llevarte hasta donde tiene sus raíces y hundirte allí hasta que mueres, eso es todo.

Sakuma: ¿En verdad existen esos fantasmas?

Fudou: Por supuesto que si.

Kido: Yo no creo en fantasmas.

Haruna: Pues se oye interesante.

Fudou: Pues ya saben que en el cementerio de Inazuma aparecen fantasmas que se llevan a los que no creen en ellos. –Fudou dijo eso para asustar a Kido pero no funciono.

Kido: Por favor los fantasmas no existen.

Haruna: Hermano no digas esas cosas.

Kido: Haruna no me digas que crees en algo tan tonto.

Sakuma: No creo que sea tonto, ¿Tachimukai que opinas?

Tachimukai: Prefiero no decir que existen o que no existen, tal vez si puede que aparezcan pero prefiero no comprobarlo.

Fudou: Ya sabía que ustedes eran tan cobardes como para no entrar al cementerio en la noche.

Sakuma: Yo quiero entrar pero que tal si no regreso vivo. –Sakuma estaba asustado.

Kido: Sakuma no te va a pasar nada porque los fantasmas lo existen, yo no entraría al cementerio en la noche.

Fudou: Bueno que se puede esperar de un cobarde como tu Kido. –Fudou intentaba que Kido aceptara ir al cementerio.

Kido: Yo no soy ningún cobarde. –Kido estaba furioso.

Fudou: Demuéstralo.

Kido: Lo hare entrare con ustedes al cementerio.

Fudou: Bien.

Haruna: Yo también quiero entrar.

Kido: Haruna no te dejare entrar a un cementerio de noche.

Haruna: Vamos hermano, yo quiero entrar. –Haruna estaba tratando de convencer a su hermano.

Tachimukai: (No quisiera entrar a un cementerio en la noche pero Haruna quiere entra y no quiero que le pase nada si Kido la deja ir mmm… Tal vez Kido la deje ir si le digo que yo voy con ellos) Kido, quiero ir con ustedes al cementerio, pero quiero cuidar a Haruna.

Kido: ¿Y porque la quieres cuidar? –Kido estaba furioso.

Tachimukai: (Piensa en algo rápido) Bu-Bueno, e-es porque so-somos amigos. –Tachimukai estaba bastante nervioso.

Kido: Bien pero si le haces algo a mi hermana estas muerto, entendido. –Kido miraba a Tachimukai con ganas de matarlo.

Tachimukai: Si, entendido.

Haruna: (Porque hacen todo esto en frente de mi) Entonces entraremos a un cementerio.

Fudou: Si.

Sakuma: ¿Cuándo?

Fudou: En tres días alas ocho de la noche.

Kido: Vamos a ver quien se asusta primero.

Fudou: Ya veremos.

**En otra parte de la escuela:**

Otras personas estaban en el club de futbol organizando el festival de cine.

Natsumi: Haber mi padre dijo que el festival de cine, les agradezco a todos por ayudarnos a organizar esto.

Tsunami: No hay porque agradecer todo sea por hacer una fiesta de Hallowen.

Hiroto: Y ¿Dónde haremos el festival de cine?

Natsumi: Aun no tenemos un lugar.

Toramaru: Yo conozco un terreno pero esta, algo maltratado.

Natsumi: No creo que nos sirva pero gracias Toramaru.

Tobitaka: Porque no en un cementerio.

Goenji: ¿Un cementerio?

Natsumi: Creo que es buena idea, quien este de acuerdo levante la mano. –La mayoría levanto la mano –Bien entonces en el cementerio.

Someoka: Pero hay que hacer el festival de cine en un cementerio eso no es algo extraño.

Toko: Que extraño lugar para hacer un festival de cine pero me agrada la idea.

Kasemaru: No importa mucho el lugar lo que importa es como nos vamos a organizar.

Natsumi: Bien ya lo organice.

Endo: Que rápido.

Natsumi: Ya lo había organizado desde ayer.

Endo. ¡Oh! ¿Bueno que me toca hacer?

Natsumi: Nos organizaremos así:

Los que van a decorar el cementerio son:

Kasemaru.

Someoka.

Kabeyama.

Kogure.

Toramaru.

Aki.

Hiroto.

Toko.

Rika.

Kasemaru: ¿Por qué ir a decorar un cementerio? Ya es lo suficientemente escalofriante.

Someoka: Por favor Kasemaru no seas miedoso. –Someoka estaba tratando de fastidiar a Kasemaru.

Kogure: El que habla de miedo es el que lo tiene. –Kogure hizo su típica risa.

Someoka: Enano me las vas a pagar. –Someoka comenzó a perseguir a Kogure.

Kabeyama: Podría no ir al cementerio. –Kabeyama estaba muy asustado.

Toramaru: No tienes porque asustarte Kabeyama todo va a salir bien. –Toramaru estaba tratando de tranquilizar a Kabeyama.

Aki: Chicos porque no se concentran.

Hiroto: Es que están mas ocupados perdiendo el tiempo.

Rika: No entiendo porque no se controlan.

Toko: Mira quien habla.

Natsumi: ¡Ya! Todo presten atención recuerden que hacemos esto para recaudar dinero para la fiesta de Hallowen que queremos hacer. –Todos hicieron caso a lo que Natsumi dijo así que se quedaron callados. –Bien ahora los que se encargan de la película:

Endo.

Tsunami.

Hijikata.

Goenji.

Fubuki.

Midorikawa.

Tobitaka.

Endo: Natsumi ¿Tu que harás?

Natsumi: Yo iré con ustedes a organizar lo de la película.

Tsunami: ¡Oh! Pero que genial recuerdo cuando hicimos lo mismo allá en Okinawa, recuerdas Hijikata.

Hijikata: Si lo recuerdo todos lo niños mojaron sus pantalones. –Tsunami y Hijikata se comenzaron a reír.

Endo: Oye Goenji llevaras a Yuca a un cementerio.

Goenji: La voy a llevar no creo que se quiera quedar en la casa.

Endo: Nos vamos a divertir mucho.

Fubuki: No creen que hacer eso en el cementerio hay cosas extrañas.

Midorikawa: Yo lo único que se es que tengo hambre.

Tobitaka: No creo en los fantasma si ha eso te referías.

Natsumi: En el cementerio no hay nada extraño que yo sepa y ahora que lo recuerdo Endo, Tsunami tienen que traer una película.

Endo: (De donde saco una película).

Fubuki: Y ¿Quién va a traer los bocadillos? –Todos voltean a ver a Midorikawa.

Midorikawa: Bien lo admito yo se donde conseguir comida.

Endo: Bien llévanos a donde tienes los bocadillos.

Midorikawa los llevo a un cine viejo y abandonado.

Hiroto: ¿Aquí guardas la comida?

Midorikawa: No, esta guardada en ese congelador que esta allá adentro.

Hiroto: Bien entremos. –Todos entraron al cine y luego al congelador, todos se quedaron impresionados al ver todas las palomitas y bocadillos que habían allí.

Endo: Estas seguro que esto esta en buen estado.

Midorikawa: Por supuesto que si.

Hiroto: Mañana revisaremos si están en buen estado.

Natsumi: Entonces Hiroto y Midorikawa se encargaran de ver si todo esto esta en buen estado.

Hiroto: ¿También tienes chocolates aquí? –Hiroto toco los chocolates que estaban allí, eso hizo que Midorikawa se molestara.

Midorikawa: No lo toques. –Midorikawa jalo sus chocolates.

Hiroto: No tienes porque ponerte así.

Natsumi: Bien nos veremos todos mañana en el cementerio a las seis de la mañana.

Todos: Si.

**Al día siguiente:  
**Todos lo que tenían que organizar el festival de cine habían llegado a la hora que habían acordado.

Natsumi: Bien ahora los encargados de la decoración comiencen.

Rika: Vamos a comenzar, Toko vamos a buscar cosas tenebrosas para decorar. –Rika tomo el material y salió corriendo.

Toko: Esta bien. –Toko se fue detrás de Rika.

Someoka: Iré a buscar algo que de miedo. –Someoka comenzó a caminar pero cayó en un hoyo que Kogure había hecho. -¡Kogure!

Kogure: ¡NUNCA ME ATRAPARAS!

Kasemaru: Otra vez, como siempre.

Natsumi: Endo ¿Vallan a buscar la película?

Endo: Si. –Endo se fue a donde estaba Tsunami.

Tsunami: Endo ¿Qué necesitas?

Endo: Una película.

Tsunami: ¡Oh! Si lo había olvidado creo que se donde podemos buscar una película.

Endo: ¿Dónde?

Tsunami: Okinawa.

Endo: ¿Okinawa? Pero tardaríamos mucho además ¿Por qué ir a Okinawa?

Tsunami: Para ir con el señor que nos dio la película la vez que presentaron una allá en Okinawa.

Endo: Porque no lo llamas.

Tsunami: El señor no tiene teléfono.

Endo: Entonces vamos a buscarlo.

Tsunami: Nos tardaremos menos tiempo si nos vamos ahora.

Endo: Bien vámonos., pero antes vamos a avisarle a Natsumi. –Ellos fueron a avisarle a Natsumi.

Tsunami: Natsumi queremos decirte algo.

Natsumi: ¿Qué es?

Endo: Nos vamos a conseguir la película a Okinawa.

Natsumi: ¿En serio?

Endo: Si.

Natsumi: Bueno pero no tarden mucho.

Tsunami: No te angusties regresaremos pronto.

Natsumi: Esta bien.

Endo: Bueno Tsunami vámonos.

Tsunami: Si. –Endo y Tsunami se fueron a conseguir un barco para poder ir a Okinawa.

Endo y Tsunami se fueron en un barco ir a Okinawa y llegaron a las tres de la tarde.

Tsunami: Bueno vámonos.

Endo: Si. –Endo y Tsunami fueron a la casa de aquel señor con las películas.

Tsunami: Ya llegamos.

Endo: Creo que mejor nos regresamos a Inazuma.

Tsunami: ¿Por qué? –Endo le señalo un letrero que había en la puerta de la casa que decía: "Estoy de vacaciones"

Endo: ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

Tsunami: MMM… Ya se vamos a Tokio.

Endo: Nos tardaremos más de lo planeado.

Tsunami: Si.

Tsunami y Endo se fueron a conseguir un barco para ir a la estación de trenes de Fukuoka.

Endo: No veo ningún barco.

Tsunami: Yo tampoco.

Endo: MMM…. –Endo vio un barco que estaba allí, pero el barco era muy viejo (**Aclaración: **Es un barco Fantasma) –Que tal ese barco que esta allí.

Tsunami: Se ve algo viejo pero bueno.

Endo: Vamos. –Tsunami y Endo fueron a donde estaba el barco, en el barco había un señor con un aspecto tenebroso.

Tsunami: Hola señor.

Señor: Hola ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Endo: Estamos buscando un barco para ir a Fukuoka ¿Podría levarnos?

Señor: Tal vez pero debería saber que esta barco esta maldito y embrujado… -Endo y Tsunami no estaban prestando atención pues estaba viendo las nubes.

Endo: Valla esa nube tiene forma de balón.

Tsunami: Y esa de allá tiene forma de una tabla de surf.

Señor: Valla que son un par de torpes. –Endo dejo de ver las nubes y le pregunto otra vez al señor del barco los podía llevar a Fukuoka.

Endo: Entonces ¿Nos llevara a Fukuoka?

Señor: Esta bien.

El señor del barco los llevo hasta Fukuoka.

Endo: ¿Ya llegamos?

Tsunami: Si.

Señor: Antes de que se vallan les advertiré algo cuando salgan del barco no volteen y no griten por… -Endo y Tsunami ya se habían bajado del barco. –No se si se salvan por que tienen suerte o porque son torpes. –El barco se comenzó a poner viejo roto con un esqueleto ensangrentado y después de eso desapareció.

Endo: No sentiste algo extraño estando en el barco.

Tsunami: Si, pero fue divertido.

Después de eso los se fueron en un tren para ir a Tokio.

**Con los demás:**

Todos estaban decorando el cementerio, mientras decoraban el cementerio pasaban algunas cosas extrañas.

Los que organizaban el espacio de la película, tuvieron que ir a traer sillas y arreglar el espacio.

Tobitaka: Bien creo que este lugar es espacioso para acomodar las sillas.

Natsumi: Si este es un buen lugar., necesito que alguien vaya a vender boletos para la entrada al cementerio.

Hijikata: Yo me ofrezco a vender los boletos

Goenji: Yo también.

Natsumi: Entonces nos organizamos así:

Los que están decorando el cementerio son:

Kasemaru.

Someoka.

Kabeyama.

Kogure.

Toramaru.

Aki.

Toko.

Rika

Los que van a vender boletos son:

Hijikata.

Goenji.

Los que se van a quedar organizando el espacio va a ser:

Tobitaka.

Fubuki.

Yo (**Aclaración: **Natsumi).

Los que van a traer y supervisar los bocadillos son:

Hiroto.

Midorikawa.

Los que se encargan de conseguir la película y un proyector son:

Endo.

Tsunami.

Fubuki: Valla que organización. –Fubuki esta impresionado.

Tobitaka: Bien acomodemos las sillas.

Fubuki: Esta bien. –Fubuki y Tobitaka comenzaron a acomodar las sillas, cuando de repente se le aparece el fantasma de la niña a Tobitaka.

Niña fantasma: Hola.

Tobitaka: Hola.

Niña fantasma: Eres muy lindo.

Tobitaka: Eres un fantasma ¿Verdad?

Niña fantasma: Si, porque no te asustas.

Tobitaka: He visto cosas peores.

Niña fantasma: Das miedo para no ser un espectro.

Tobitaka: Gracias…. Creo.

Niña fantasma: En verdad eres un chico muy lindo.

Tobitaka: Para ser un fantasma eres muy bonita.

Niña fantasma: Gracias.

Tobitaka: Si fueras una chica de verdad saldría contigo pero como no lo eres, hazme un favor.

Niña fantasma: Esta bien.

Tobitaka: Necesito que espante a un chico, te enseño una foto. –Tobitaka le enseño la foto a la niña.

Niña fantasma: Bien lo hare, ¡Adiós! –De repente se desaparece, Tobitaka no se había dado cuenta de que se había ido.

Tobitaka: Oye algo mas…. –Tobitaka se dio cuenta de que se fue. -Fantasmas.

**Con Hiroto y Midorikawa:**

Hiroto había acompañado a Midorikawa a verificar el estado de los bocadillos.

Hiroto: Haber Midorikawa ¿Cómo esta la maquina de palomitas?

Midorikawa: Esta por allá. –Midorikawa no había entendido la pregunta.

Hiroto: Ya se donde esta pero quiero sabes ¿COMO ESTA?

Midorikawa: En ese caso ya no funciona….Creo.

Hiroto: Bien vamos a ver. –Hiroto y Midorikawa se fueron a ver como estaba la maquina de palomitas, esta maquina ya no funcionaba. –Midorikawa no funciona.

Midorikawa: Ya se.

Hiroto: Dime ¿Cómo es que cocinabas las palomitas?

Midorikawa: Pues….

**Flashback:**

Midorikawa: ¡La-la-la-la-la…..la-la-la! –Midorikawa cantaba mientras cocinaba las palomitas en una olla.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Hiroto: Eso no ayuda.

Midorikawa: ¿Ayudar en que?

Hiroto: Olvídalo.

Midorikawa: pues revisemos lo demás.

Hiroto: Esta bien, vamos a ver la maquina de nachos. –Los dos se fueron a ver la maquina.

Midorikawa: Creo que funciona. –Midorikawa la toca y se quema.

Hiroto: Ahora ya no.

Midorikawa: Que extraño funcionaba hace unos días. –Hiroto reviso la maquina y la abrió.

Hiroto: Oye el queso derretido esta podrido ¿Te lo comiste así?

Midorikawa: Yo no sentí que estuviera podrido.

Hiroto: Como es que no te enfermaste.

Midorikawa: No lo se, si me disculpas iré al baño, pero antes podrías encender la luz.

Hiroto: Esta bien. –Hiroto toca interruptor de la luz, pero este se quiebra, pero se enciende la luz. –Hay algo aquí que funcione.

Midorikawa: Oye encendió la luz eso es algo. –De repente la luz se incendia.

Hiroto: ¿Qué decías Midorikawa?

Midorikawa: Que dudo que algo funcione. –Midorikawa fue al baño, mientras Hiroto se puso a observar que había en el cine, entonces Hiroto se da cuenta de que una de las salas había un ruido muy extraño así que decidió investigar, mientras caminaba sintió una extraña sensación escalofríos y que algo no andaba bien al dirigirse a la sala miro una persona muy extraña le gritaba a la pantalla tranquilamente se dirigió hacia el asiento del hombre y este le dijo:

Hombre raro: ¡Vamos que pasa con la película pongan algo de emoción!

Hiroto: Señor disculpe pero esta sala esta cerrada.

Hombre raro: Y por que lo dices hijo. –mientras se carcajeaba Hiroto le decía las razones "obvias" del por que estaba cerrada.

Hiroto: Bueno en primer lugar el cine esta abandonado, en segunda por que no ahí película, y la tercera seria que no ahí proyector así que técnicamente esta cerrado.

El hombre se levanto de la sala aun riéndose, y mientras se disculpaba por las molestias pasó algo muy extraño aun para Hiroto.

Hombre raro: Lamento las molestias me retirare en seguida, gracias por el aviso niño cuídate.

Hiroto se dio cuenta que el hombre no tenia ojos, y eso era lo de menos al darse cuenta de que era un esqueleto con ropa vieja y rasgada manchada con sangre, y desapareciendo de la nada este solo oyendo su eco de risa maléfica, Midorikawa vio a Hiroto saliendo de la sala con una mirada algo perdida y con confusión este se le acerco y le pregunto.

Midorikawa: Oye Hiroto ¿Qué rayos te paso, esa cara es de que viste algo feo o de terror?

Hiroto: Si te lo digo, te lo creerías pero prefiero ir con Natsumi y explicarle el por que nada aquí funciona.

Midorikawa: Que no te dan miedo los fantasmas.

Hiroto: ¿Dime has visto a mi novia o hermana molesta o furiosa? – Hiroto le pregunto con sarcasmo a Midorikawa irónicamente este contesto.

Midorikawa: La verdad una vez con tu novia, a tu hermana no ¿y a todo esto por que lo preguntas?

Hiroto: Pues eso no es nada cuando veas a Natsumi molesta por lo de tus maquinas tontas, con eso se me quito el miedo solo le temo a, revisemos las otras te parece.

Hiroto y Midorikawa comenzaron a revisar la nevera.

Midorikawa: Que extraño no funciona.

Hiroto: ¿Extraño? Es en serio Midorikawa parece que aquí nada funciona no deberías sorprenderte.

Midorikawa: Bien, ya se pero ayer funcionaba y ahora solo tiene agua.

Hiroto: Midorikawa ya has revisado si esta conectado.

Midorikawa: Por supuesto que s…. –Midorikawa reviso si estaba conectado, pero no lo estaba. – Pues no estaba conectado pero ahora si y funciona. –De repente la nevera explota y se empieza a incendiar.

Hiroto: Y valla que funciona. –Hiroto lo dijo con mucho sarcasmo.

Midorikawa: Entonces revisamos la maquina de Hot-Dogs.

Hiroto: Que tengo que perder.

Midorikawa: Por ahora nada.

Hiroto: Solo vamos a revisarlas. –Midorikawa y Hiroto fueron a revisar la maquina.

Midorikawa: Bien ahora solo hay que probarla. –Midorikawa la probo y "funciono"

Hiroto: Pero que milagro funciono, al parecer el la única cosa que funciona en este lugar. –De repente la maquina empieza a dar vueltas muy rápido y se estrella contra la pared.

Midorikawa: ¡Wow! Como paso eso.

Hiroto: Porque nos pasa esto.

Midorikawa: Sabes Hiroto fue tu culpa.

Hiroto: ¿QUE?

Midorikawa: Si tu dijiste que "al parecer es la única cosa que funciona en este lugar". –Midorikawa estaba enfureciendo a Hiroto.

Hiroto: Yo no tengo la culpa, tú eres el que nos trajo ayer a todos a este lugar que esta viejo y abandonado.

Midorikawa: Bien, ya no discutamos.

Hiroto: Mejor solo revisemos la maquina de sodas.

Midorikawa: Esta bien. –Los dos se fueron a revisar la maquina de sodas. –Vamos a ver yo digo que esto funciona.

Hiroto: Muy bien creo que lo voy a probar. –Hiroto lo prueba y le sale una rata. –Midorikawa.

Midorikawa: ¿Si?

Hiroto: ¡PORQUE SALIO UNA RATA DE LA MAQUINA!

Midorikawa: Porque viven allí.

Hiroto: Y si sabias eso ¿Por qué dejaste que lo probara?

Midorikawa: Lo había olvidado.

Hiroto: Entonces ¿Porque nos trajiste a un lugar donde hay ratas?

Midorikawa: En primera es un ratón en segunda también hay ardillas y en tercera mmm… Bueno no hay tercera ¡Ah! Y las ardillas viven en esa esquina que esta allá. –Midorikawa señalo una esquina.

Hiroto: Entonces ¡Les das de comer a las ratas!

Midorikawa: No es cierto solo le doy de comer a las ardillas.

Hiroto: ¡AH! ¡Le das de comer a las ardillas nueces!

Midorikawa: Si, porque a las ardillas les das nueces y a las ratas y ratones queso, entendiste.

Hiroto: ¡ESO YO YA LO SE!

Midorikawa: ¿Entonces porque preguntas?

Hiroto: ¡YO NO PREGUNTE! -Hiroto tenía ganas de matar a Midorikawa, Hiroto se estaba acercando a Midorikawa con una mirada asesina y con muchas ganas de golpearlo.

Midorikawa: No puedes matarme somos como hermanos.

Hiroto: No me tientes.

Midorikawa: Esta bien.

Hiroto: (Mejor me calmo o terminare mas loco de lo que Midorikawa ya me puso) Bien vámonos.

Midorikawa: (¡Si! no me hizo ningún daño, estoy tan feliz).

Hiroto y Midorikawa se fueron, al cementerio para poder explicarle a Natsumi todo lo que paso.

**Con Endo y Tsunami:**

Los dos habían llegado a Tokio a la media noche.

Endo: ¡Valla que viaje tan largo!

Tsunami: Si, debe haber un lugar donde podamos alquilar todo

Endo: Pero Tokio es muy grande como encontraremos un lugar cercano a donde ir.

Tsunami: Que te parece allá. –Tsunami señalo un lugar muy extraño y escalofriante.

Cuando entraron a la tienda habían muchos muñecos extraños colgados, frascos con pociones, insectos en frascos, y libro que eran muy antiguos, era un lugar que daba miedo.

Endo: Este lugar asusta.

Tsunami: No creo que asuste creo que mas bien aterra… Es perfecto.

Endo y Tsunami se acercaron a donde estaba el dueño de la tienda.

Endo: Valla que gran decoración de Hallowen lo felicito.

Dueño de la tienda: ¿Que decoración?

Tsunami: Genial.

Dueño de la tienda: Mi nombre es Confucio, vendo hechizos de magia oscura, artículos de dudosa procedencia, películas de horror malditas, libros malignos, y estatuas de extraña apariencia, también vendo yogurt congelado.

Endo: ¿Tiene un películas de terror y un proyector?

Confucio: Déjeme ver que tengo. -Las películas que tenía eran de terror, horror y terror, terror, horror y misterio, películas malditas, películas malditas en 3-D (Tres D). –He encontrado estas dos películas de horro en 3-D (Tres D), pero le advierto tiene una horrible maldiciendo.

Endo: Que mal.

Confucio: Y le daré yogurt gratis.

Endo: Que bien.

Confucio: El yogurt también estaba maldito.

Endo: Que mal.

Confucio: Y les daré este proyector de cine 3-D (Tres D)

Endo: Que bien.

Confucio: El proyector también este maldito.

Endo: Que mal.

Confucio: Pero ustedes escogen la cubierta de su yogurt.

Endo: Que bien.

Confucio: La cubierta tiene sulfato de potasio. –Endo y Tsunami no dijeron nada. –Que mal.

Tsunami: ¿Ya nos puede dar ese proyector?

Confucio: Claro solo déjenme anotarlo en mi computadora maligna. –El revisa su computadora. -¡Oh! Parece que he encontrado un problema, parece que he alquilado el proyector y la película esta noche.

Tsunami: Que mal.

Confucio: Pero esta disponible para mañana a las seis de la mañana.

Endo y Tsunami: Que bien.

Tsunami: Pero cuando podremos regresar a Inazuma.

Endo: Ya no hay trenes a Inazuma.

Tsunami: Que mal

Confucio: Puedo alquilarle una habitación

Tsunami: Que bien.

Confucio: La habitación esta maldita.

Endo: Que mal.

Confucio: Pero hay almohadas suaves.

Tsunami: Que bien.

Confucio: Las almohadas tienen decoración de niñas, que mal

Tsunami: ¡Ya nos puede dar la habitación!

**En el cementerio:**

Ciudad de Inazuma. Hora: Diez y media de la noche. (**Aclaración: **Todos prometieron dormir en el cementerio hasta el día de Hallowen).

Hiroto y Midorikawa ya habían llegado y le habían contado a Natsumi que nada del viejo cine servía, Natsumi estaba furiosa.

Natsumi: ¡COMO QUE NADA FUNCIONA! –Natsumi estaba zangoloteando a Midorikawa.

Midorikawa: ¡Mira el lado bueno no había tantas ratas en el cine!

Natsumi: ¡COMO QUE NOS LLEVASTE A UN CINE CON RATAS!

Midorikawa: No es cierto también habían ardillas.

Natsumi: ¡NO ME INTERESA SI HABIAN ARDILLAS, RATAS O RATONES NO TENEMOS NADA DE COMIDA!

Midorikawa: Si tenemos pero no hay con que prepararla.

Natsumi. ¡Eso ya lo se! Y ¿Ahora que hacemos? –Natsumi estaba angustiada y se puso a llorar. –Ojala Endo estuviera aquí. (**Aclaración: **Endo y Natsumi son novios).

Someoka: No daría lo mismo si Endo estuviera aquí.

Natsumi: Cállate, por lo menos me animaría no como ustedes que me deprimen mas. –Natsumi seguía llorando.

Hijikata: Tranquila no llores podemos arreglar la situación.

Natsumi: ¿Cómo?

Hijikata: Conozco a un tipo de un carnaval que podría prestarnos la maquina de palomitas.

Kogure: Tengo contactos. –Kogure hace su risa de siempre. –Conozco a alguien que podría prestarnos la maquina de nachos, pero siempre y cuando obtenga mis beneficios.

Someoka: Oye ya te volviste como Fudou.

Kogure: Tal vez si, tal vez no, tal vez, no se, quien sabe. –Kogure se volvió a reír.

Aki: Creo que conozco a alguien que nos podría prestarnos una nevera. –Aki busca en su celular el número de Fudou y lo llama.

Fudou: ¿Que es lo que quieres?

Aki: Una nevera.

Fudou: Te costara.

Aki: Déjame adivinar quince kilos de pescado.

Fudou: Trato hecho, te avisare cuando lo tenga disponible.

Aki: Trato hecho. –Aki cuelga. –Ya conseguí la nevera.

Kasemaru: ¿Por qué te pidió pescado? Y los más importante ¿Por qué tanto?

Aki: No se siempre me pide pescado, en fin ya tenemos la nevera.

Someoka: Creo que podría conseguir la maquina de soda, se quien la tiene. –Todos fueron a Casa de Kabeyama quien se fue a su casa porque tenía miedo de dormir en el cementerio, tocan la puerta.

Los que fueron a casa de Kabeyama fueron: Someoka, Kogure, Hijikata, Hiroto, Toramaru.

Someoka: ¡Kabeyama sal de ahí! –Tocan más fuerte la puerta.

Kogure: Sabemos que tienes la soda, no nos obligues a tirar la puerta.

Kabeyama: No les daré la soda, daría mi vida por mi amada soda.

Someoka: No va a salir, Hijikata derriba la puerta.

Hijikata: Si. –Hijikata derriba la puerta.

Someoka: Saben eso da mas miedo que los fantasmas del cementerio.

Kogure: A mi me da risa. –Kogure se comenzó a reír, pues Kabeyama tenía un pijama de conejitos.

Toramaru: Kabeyama dinos lo que queremos saber. –Toramaru se acerco a Kabeyama.

Kabeyama: No se de que estas hablando.

Hijikata: Kabeyama danos esa soda.

Kabeyama: No. –Todos apagaron la luz de la sala de la casa de Kabeyama y lo alumbraron con linternas que ellos traían.

Someoka: Kabeyama sabes como se pondrá Natsumi cuando sepa que tienes soda y no nos la quisiste dar.

Kabeyama: ¿Se enojara mucho y me torturara?

Kogure: Viendo como se enoja Natsumi creo que hará algo peor que torturarte.

Kabeyama: Esta bien pero salgan de mi casa y déjenme dormir.

Someoka: Deberías dormir en el cementerio es mas tranquilo y dormirás mejor.

Toramaru: Eso se escucho extraño

Kabeyama: Bien tengan la soda y déjenme en paz.

Hijikata: Gracias. –Todos se van de ahí para el cementerio, menos Toramaru que se quedo atrás pues se perdió por observar las estrellas.

Toramaru: Bien ahora solo tengo que tomar el camino al cementerio. –A Toramaru se le apaga la linterna que traía. –Se descompuso, ahora ya no me sirve. -De repente llega una niña fantasma.

Niña fantasma: Hola.

Toramaru: Hola, oye no quieres esta linterna. –Toramaru le da la linterna pero como es un fantasma la linterna se cae al suelo.

Niña fantasma: No hagas eso.

Toramaru: Que extraño lo volveré a hacer. –Toramaru hizo lo mismo otra vez y otras cinco veces.

Niña fantasma: Eso me esta fastidiando ¿No lo dejaras de hacer verdad?

Toramaru: Porque pasa esto que extraño.

Niña fantasma: No tienes miedo.

Toramaru: No me dan miedo las niñas.

Niña fantasma: Te has dado cuenta de que soy un fantasma.

Toramaru: Eso es imposible, además yo no creo en los fantasmas.

Niña fantasma: Pues deberías correr o gritar.

Toramaru: Yo no creo en los fantasmas, eso fue lo que me dijo Tobitaka o me dijo que si mirara a un fantasma no corriera ni gritara mmm… No recuerdo mejor lo llamo. –Toramaru llamo a Tobitaka.

Tobitaka: ¿Si?

Toramaru: ¿Que me habías dicho de los fantasmas?

Tobitaka: Déjame adivinar te encontraste con un fantasma.

Toramaru: Bueno creo que si lo es.

Tobitaka: Haber ¿Tiene un aura extraña?

Toramaru: Si.

Tobitaka: ¿Parece que se desvanece como la niebla?

Toramaru: Si.

Tobitaka: ¿Es una niña?

Toramaru: Si.

Tobitaka: Entonces si es un fantasma y te sugiero que corras. –Tobitaka cuelga la llamada.

Toramaru: Bien entonces si eres un fantasma.

Niña fantasma: Bueno entonces corre.

Toramaru: Esta bien. –Toramaru corre.

Niña fantasma: Es lindo pero algo tonto. –Toramaru salió corriendo y gritando hasta golpearse con un poste sin darse cuenta.

Toramaru: Que dolor.

Niña fantasma: No se que es peor el hecho que se haya hecho daño el mismo o el que yo piense que es lindo, mejor me voy. –La niña fantasma desaparece.

Toramaru: Al fin mi pesadilla acabo, mejor me voy al cementerio. –Toramaru estaba cansado y algo asustado por lo que paso, el se fue al cementerio.

**En el cementerio:**

Todos seguían conversando acerca de las maquinas.

Natsumi: Muy bien solo nos falta una maquina y los dulces que vamos a ofrecer.

Fubuki: ¿Dulces?

Rika: Me gustan los dulces de Tokio, oye Natsumi porque no le pides a tu novio que nos traiga unos dulces de allá de Tokio.

Natsumi: No están en Tokio pero podrá decirle a Endo valla a Tokio es una buena idea, muy bien eso soluciona el problema de los dulces, llamare a Endo en diez minutos y ahora nos falta ver que haremos con la maquina que falta.

Kasemaru: Le diré al equipo de atletismo que nos preste su maquina Hot-Dogs que se ganaron hace dos semanas.

Natsumi: ¿De verdad harías eso Kasemaru?

Kasemaru: Si, además ellos me deben un favor.

Natsumi: Alguien se sabe alguna historia de terror. –Todos se quedan callados.

Después de un rato de contar algo Natsumi conto una historia muy interesante.

Someoka: Natsumi porque no nos cuentas la vez que a Endo lo ataco una ardilla. –Todos se comenzaron a reír.

Natsumi: En primera era una ardilla grande, en segunda tenia rabia, en tercera mi pobre Endo estaba siendo atacado por ardilla rabiosa y lo peor en nuestra primera cita.

Kasemaru: ¿Porque no lo ayudaste?

Natsumi: Le estaba arrojando nueces.

Someoka: ¿A la ardilla o a Endo?

Natsumi: A Endo por supuesto, si hubiera sabido que la ardilla iba a usarlos para atacar a Endo no se los hubiera arrojado.

Rika: Irónicamente llamo a sus amigas ardillas a la fiesta.

Fubuki: Si, a la fiesta "Ataquen a Endo". –Todos se estaba riendo.

Natsumi: Eso es un campamento de terror o la casa de la risa. –Natsumi estaba muy molesta.

Goenji: Los dos.

Todos se siguieron riendo de Endo.

**Con Endo y Tsunami: **

Tokio. Hora: Una de la mañana (La madrugada).

Endo y Tsunami estaban tratando de dormir en la casa del viejo extraño.

Endo: Muy bien trata de dormir no te espantes, no maldijo de verdad, y no estarás muerto en la mañana todo va a estar bien. –Endo estaba acurrucado en una esquina de la cama.

Tsunami: Endo ya duérmete.

Endo: No puedo, tengo miedo, creo que iré al baño.-de repente aparece el viejo raro atrás de Tsunami.

Confucio: Esta al final del pasillo.

Endo: Que bien.

Confucio: El baño esta maldito.

Endo: ¿Hay algo aquí que no este maldito?

Confucio: Si, el papel de baño y el teléfono.

Endo: Bien iré al baño. Endo fue al baño y cuando salió lo jalo una mano extraña que lo empezó a arrastrar al final del pasillo. -¡AYUDENME ME JALA ALGO EXTRAÑO! –Endo logra zafarse de aquella mano. -Estoy vivo. –Mientras Endo estaba disfrutando su vida no siendo succionada por alguna cosa extraña, Tsunami había conocido a una chica.

Tsunami: Que raro. –Tsunami sintió que alguien lo estaba abrazando pensó que era el viejo raro, pero Tsunami sintió una mano suave.

Chica: Hola, no te hare daño, me gustan los surfistas.

Tsunami: ¿Eres una alucinación o eres real?

Chica: Tú dímelo. –Mientras Tsunami conversaba con la chica, Endo estaba a punto de sufrir más.

Endo: Sigo vivo, espera que fue lo que paso una mano extraña me quería jalar al final del pasillo. –De repente se aparece la un fantasma de una chica.

Chica fantasma: Hola. –Dijo mientras abrazaba a Endo por la espalda. –Me gustan los futbolistas en especial los porteros.

Endo: ¿En serio? –En volteo a ver al fantasma. –Espera eres un fantasma ¡Fantasma! –Endo sale corriendo a la habitación. –Tsunami una chica fantasma me persigue. –Endo encuentro a Tsunami besándose con la chica extraña.

Tsunami: No interrumpas. –Tsunami no fijo que era Endo. –Perdón Endo pensé que eras el señor extraño.

Endo: Oye ¿Quién es la que esta contigo?

Tsunami: Yo iba a preguntar lo mismo. –La chica que estaba con Tsunami se levanta.

Chica: Es mi hermana pero esta muerta.

Endo: Ya sabía que estaba muerta. –De repente aparece el viejo extraño.

Confucio: ¡Ah! Nieta ya regresaste. –Eso se lo dijo a la nieta viva. –Tu ya te estas llevándote al nuevo cliente. –Eso se lo dijo a la nieta muerta.

Tsunami: ¿Eres real?

Chica: ¿Algún problema?

Tsunami: Todo lo contrario.

Endo: Que están haciendo sálvenme. –La nieta muerta estaba abrazando a Endo.

Fantasma: Vamos te divertirás conmigo. –Dijo mientras abrazaba a Endo.

Endo: Bueno es que tengo novia. –Endo estaba nervioso y asustado.

Fantasma: Porque todos los chicos lindos tienen novia o están muertos. –Desaparece.

Endo: ¡Estoy vivo! Y tu Tsunami mal amigo porque no me salvaste.

Tsunami: Si lo hice.

Endo: No es cierto estabas abrazándote con ella todo el tiempo.

Chica: El término correcto es ayudante de lejos mientras nos besábamos con cariño.

Endo: ¡Eso no ayuda!

Confucio: Bien creo mi nieta muerta te dejara en paz por un rato.

Endo: ¿Puedo usar su teléfono?

Confucio: Esta maldito.

Endo: Me había dicho que el teléfono no estaba maldito.

Confucio: Ese que esta al final del pasillo esta maldito, el de allá no.

Endo: Bien, utilizare el teléfono. –Endo se fue a hacer una llamada por teléfono, el llamo a Natsumi, pero se le apareció el fantasma de la chica.

Fantasma: Yo no me rindo tan fácil. –Endo comenzó a gritar pero ya había hecho la llamada.

Natsumi: ¿Si?

Endo: Natsumi dime algo bonito. –Endo seguía asustado y perturbado por la chica fantasma.

Natsumi: ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estas? Y ¿Qué te pasa?

Endo: Estoy en Tokio en la casa de un viejo extraño que maldijo para toda la vida, estoy asustado y tengo mucho miedo.

Fantasma: Vamos ven conmigo nos divertiremos juntos.

Natsumi: ¿Quién es? –Natsumi enojada.

Endo: Es la nieta del viejo extraño pero esta muerta así que no te preocupes. –De repente se aparece le viejo extraño.

Confucio: Me imagino que con la que hablas es tu novia.

Endo: Si. –Confucio le quita el teléfono a Endo.

Confucio: Soy dueño de una tienda en la que vendo artículos de…. –Endo le quito el teléfono.

Endo: Deme eso, Natsumi no escuches lo que el señor extraño dice.

Natsumi: Esta bien pero ya que estas en Tokio podrías traer unos dulces de allí.

Endo: Si pero…-Confucio le vuelve a quitar el teléfono a Endo.

Confucio: Y dime ¿Cuando te vas a morir para que mi nieta muerta se pueda llevar a tu novio al infierno?

Natsumi: ¿Qué?

Endo: Deje de quitarme el teléfono.

Natsumi: Endo no entiendo lo que te pasa pero espero que no mueras.

Fantasma: Ven conmigo al infierno. –Ella empezó a quitarle los pantalones a Endo.

Endo: ¡AYUDENME, AUXILIO, TSUNAMI AYUDAME DEJA DE ABRAZARLAR A LA CHICA HERMOSA!

Natsumi: ¿QUE CHICA HERMOSA? ¿Con quien esta Tsunami?

Endo: Eso pregúntaselo a el y Natsumi si este es el final te quiero decir que yo Te A… -De repente se corto la llamada. –Confucio ¿Porque corto la llamada? –La nieta fantasma desaparece.

Confucio: Yo no fui.

Endo: Entonces, espere… -Endo se da cuenta de que la chica fantasma se fue. –Al fin se fue, necesito aire fresco. –Endo se fue a la habitación junto con Confucio.

Tsunami: Endo me alegra que sigas vivo.

Endo: Eres un mal amigo casi muero y tu aquí con chica hermosa con la que todos soñamos, abrazándola.

Tsunami: Oye estaba ayudando.

Endo: ¡No es cierto estuviste aquí todo el tiempo!

Chica: Mira el lado bueno, estas vivo.

Endo: Estoy cansado. –Endo fue a abrir una ventana, pero Confucio se le quedo viendo extraño a Endo. – ¿Qué pasa?

Confucio: Pues… -Fue interrumpido por su nieta, Tsunami y Endo.

Endo, la nieta y Tsunami: Déjenos adivinar la ventana también esta maldita. –Endo fue a abrir la que estaba a la par.

Confucio: Esa no. –De repente sale un murciélago ardilla que ataca a Endo. –Esa si lo esta.

Endo: ¡NO, TU ERES EL MONSTRUO DE MIS PESADILLAS, TU CORTASTE LA LINEA TELEFONICA! –El murciélago ardilla tenía el cable telefónico en la boca. -¡FUISTE TU! –El murciélago ardilla siguió atacando a Endo, Tsunami comenzó a grabar todo.

Tsunami: Hay esto es prometedor, esto va director a internet.

Chica: ¿Por qué lo grabas?

Tsunami: Porque es divertido ¿No?

Chica: Me pasa el video después.

**En el cementerio: **

Ciudad Inazuma. Hora: Dos de la mañana.

Todos seguían despiertos conversando, Kogure estaba viendo el video de Endo siendo atacado por un murciélago ardilla, pues Tsunami lo había subido a internet.

Kogure: ¡Oigan todos! He encontrado un video que acaban de subir a internet.

Someoka: ¿Que tiene de genial eso?

Kogure: Que es sobre el Capitán Endo siendo atacado por una ardilla.

Natsumi: ¡Quiero ver! Pobre mi Endo. –Todos observaban el video.

**Video: **

Endo: ¡NO TU ERES EL MONSTRUO DE MIS PESADILLAS, TU CORTASTE LA LINEA TELEFONICA! ¡FUISTE TÚ! –Endo seguía siendo atacado por una ardilla mientras se escuchaba la risa de Tsunami y se mostraba a la nieta viva de Confucio tratando de ayudar a Endo, después el murciélago ardilla dejo de atacar a Endo, entonces apareció la nieta muerta de Confucio y comenzó a arrastrar a Endo a un agujero.

Fantasma: ¡Ven conmigo al infierno!

Endo: ¡PORQUE ME PASAS LA COSAS MALAS! –Por un momento se ve a Tsunami abrazado con la nieta viva de Confucio, de repente aparece Confucio en el video.

Confucio: Todo el que vea este video esta maldito.

**Fin del video.**

Natsumi: No puede ser…

Someoka: Lo se.

Natsumi: Mi pobre Endo esta siendo torturado por una chica muerta.

Goenji: No, el tarado de Tsunami estaba con esa chica linda.

Someoka: Porque le pasa lo bueno.

Kogure: Que suertudo.

Fubuki: Que buen gusto tiene Tsunami.

Toramaru: Que buena suerte tiene Tsunami.

Midorikawa: Esta con la chica de nuestros sueños.

Natsumi: Ustedes se preocupan mas por quien esta Tsunami que por mi novio que esta a punto de morir. –Natsumi estaba muy deprimida.

Aki: Valla no puedo creerlo.

Natsumi: Que lo de Tsunami.

Aki: No, la mala de suerte de Endo.

Rika: Si lo de Tsunami esta bien pero lo de Endo es mas preocupante (No puedo creer que digan que es mas bonita que yo) –Lo que había dicho lo dijo para calmar y apoyar a Natsumi.

**Espero que les allá gustado.**

**¿A Endo se lo llevara la nieta muerta de Confucio?**

**¿Conseguirán que todo salga bien en el día de Halloween?**

**¿Endo y Tsunami saldrán con vida de Tokio?**

**¿Los que hicieron una apuesta tendrán un encuentro con algún fantasma?**

**¿Que situaciones locas pasaran antes de Halloween?**

**¿Por qué es uno de los fics más largos que he escrito?**

**¡Dejen reviews por favor!  
**

Bien en primera les agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer este fic en segunda espero que no se haga tedioso de leerlo y en tercer espero que dejen reviews.

¡Dejen review por favor!

**Posdata: **No se cuantos capítulos va a tener este fic pero espero que les allá gustado.


	2. Chapter 2: Los fantasmas demoniacos

Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

Lo que están en paréntesis son pensamientos y algunas aclaraciones.

**Aclaración:**

En el fic utilizare fantasmas de mi país, leyendas diversas, de caricaturas y un anime de fantasmas que vi.

También los chicos y chicas se disfrazaran pero la mayoría tendrá el mismo disfraz que en mi otro fic de Halloween (Se me agoto la imaginación con los disfraces) solo algunos tienen otros disfraces y son: Kido: La muerte. Fudou: El chico con el hacha. Fuyuka: La niña fantasma. Kabeyama: Una vaca solo que ahora completo. Touko: Bruja, solo creo.

Aquí están los nombres de los fantasmas o criaturas, lo que hacen y tal vez como son (Y si son de alguna caricatura si es el caso):

**El espanta niños**: Es un fantasma que asusta (Asesina en tal caso que no lo puedan detener) a los niños que se quedan solos en su casa de noche, lleva un hoz, tiene el aspecto de una persona de edad avanzada, rubio, con ojos rojos, cubierto con una capucha de color morada, puede imitar la voz de los familiares o personas conocidas, se alimenta del miedo de los niños y los adultos o niños que no creen en fantasmas no lo pueden ver (Anime: Historia de Fantasmas).

**El coco: **Es un monstruo que secuestra a los niños. (Martin Mystery).

**Los Cadejos: **Son dos animales en forma de perros con gran pelaje con ojos rojos como el fuego, se dice existen dos uno de color blanco (Bueno) y negro (Malo), el blanco protege a las personas que están en la calle a altas hora de la noche, en cambio el negro intenta obtener el alma de las personas (Generalmente las que están ebrias), el blanco protege a la personas del otro, cuenta que los cadejos se pelean (Cuando el cadejo negro se quiere llevar el alma de la persona y el blanco defiende a la persona). (Leyenda)

**La llorona: **Es una mujer con un vestido blanco que sale por las noches gritando sus lamentos, busca a sus hijos los cuales ella mato, cuando alguien se la encuentra se muere, también se dice que cuando se oye que esta lejos es porque esta cerca y cuando se escuchar que esta cerca es porque esta lejos. (Leyenda).

**El tren fantasma y el maquinista loco**: Una vez al año, en el aniversario del día en que se descarilo, el legendario tren aparece en la estación de trenes abandonada, cuando alguien se sube al tren empieza a oler a huevos podridos y a escuchar una música espantosa, el tren los lleva al infierno pero antes hace una parada en algún lugar (Lastimosamente para los chicos les toca viajar en ese tren). (Oye Arnold).

**Akane la voz de la muerte: **Su apariencia es la de una niña uniformada con camisa celeste y corbata amarilla y falda escolar, ella es un fantasma de una niña llamada Akane que murió de un paro cardiaco al hacer una transmisión por el radio, por esa razón la que de una transmisión por radio y escucha su voz ella comenzara a contar desde treinta hasta llegar al uno y matarte, normalmente aparecen antes del atardecer. (Anime: Historia de Fantasmas).

**Arpía: **(Anime: Historia de Fantasmas, no es verdad solo es una leyenda japonesa) En el internet hay una página llamada el portal de los muertos si entras allí, te llevaran al inframundo y te encontraras con la arpía quien intentara llevarte a tu muerte, tiene el pelo largo, con cuernos y con un Kimono fucsia.

**Koh: **Es una criatura gigantesca con forma de ciempiés, esta bestia roba el rostro de cualquiera que demuestre emociones, no se sabe cual es su rostro ya que siempre muestra uno de los múltiples rostros que ha robado, si no demuestras tus emociones ante el no te hará nada. (Avatar la leyenda de Aang).

**El hombre de arena: **Es una criatura que deja atrapados a las personas en sus peores pesadillas. (Martin Mystery).

**Akagami Agamí: **(Aunque les parezca gracioso da miedo en cierto modo) Es una mano de color roja y azul, el fantasma sale del inodoro, el te pregunta ¿Papel rojo o papel azul? Si respondes rojo te azotara en el techo hasta que te pongas rojo (Sangre), si contestas azul te estrangulara hasta que te quedes azul y te soltara, en tal caso que escojas otro color que no te haya dicho el te jalara al infierno por medio de un agujero que se forma en el baño. (Anime: Historia de Fantasmas).

**El árbol que te arrastra: **(Otra invención mía) Fudou lo explico en el capitulo anterior.

**El chico con el hacha: **(Este yo lo imagine y si hay algún parecido con algún otro bueno no se) Es el fantasma del cual hablo Fudou en el capitulo anterior.

**Hei-Bai:** Es un espíritu con aspecto de panda gigante normalmente dócil y amistoso hasta que se encoleriza en ese instante se convierte en un monstruo que ataca todo lo que se encuentra a su paso. (Avatar la leyenda de Aang).

**Kuchisake-onna****: **Su apariencia es Mujer de cabello largo castaño peinado en coleta en cinta azul con una gabardina beige y una máscara de cirugía que le cubre la boca, ella Pregunta" ¿Soy hermosa?", si se dice sí, se quita la mascarilla y pregunta" ¿Y ahora?", (Es que ella tiene la boca cortada) si se responde no, ella perseguirá con unas tijeras hasta matar a la víctima, para evitar que te mate se tiene que decir (Cuando ella hace la pregunta) "¡No, tú eres fea, y yo no quiero ser como tú!". (Anime: Historia de Fantasmas).

**Datto: **Es un fantasma el cual le corta las piernas a los que corren tiene una apariencia Falsa: Niño aparentemente de catorce ó quince años vestido con ropa deportiva blanca. Real: Minotauro negro, armado con una hoz. (Historia de Fantasmas).

**La morada del mal: **Es un edificio en el que si entras eres poseído y obligado a suicidarte, en si el espíritu tiene forma de árbol. (Anime: Historia de Fantasmas).

**Mary: **Es una muñeca con cabello dorado, una sonrisa tétrica, un vestido rosado con botas café, y la piel de color blanco con las mejillas rosadas, a ella le gusta jugar hasta llegar al punto de matar. (Anime: Historia de Fantasmas).

**El motociclista sin cabeza: **Tiene de la apariencia Motociclista con chaqueta y shorts cafés, sin cabeza, antes de morir era un pandillero, un día se cayó al mar y cuando intentaron sacarlo le cortaron la cabeza por accidente, por ese motivo volvía de la muerte y les cortaba la cabeza a la gente para reemplazar la que él perdió, la única forma de evitarlo es llevar un bufanda. (Anime: Historia de Fantasmas).

**El Ghost Rider (El Vengador De Fantasma): **Es un antihéroe, recorre las carreteras en busca de personas que cometen pecados, y los castiga también enfrenta demonios, aparece casi al final de la película, los chicos lo consideran el más peligroso de todos los fantasmas. (Busquen en Google el Ghost rider para los que no lo conocen).

**Continuando:**

Todos en el cementerio estaban discutiendo acerca de la suerte que tiene Tsunami y de la mala suerte de Endo.

Natsumi: Espero que Endo sobreviva.

Aki: Vamos Natsumi no creo que Endo no salga vivo de Tokio.

Natsumi: Si tienes razón creo que tengo que pensar positivo.

Touko: Bueno ahora que lo recuerdo en el video no había dicho el viejo que el que lo viera estaba maldito.

Kogure: Por favor ustedes creen solo en tonterías. –De repente el celular de Kogure explota. –Valla quien diría que es verdad.

Kasemaru: Entonces ¿En verdad el video esta maldito?

Someoka: ¿No era mentira?

Hiroto: No era ninguna mentira.

Midorikawa: Genial, los celulares explotan con ese video.

Goenji: Eso no es genial de hecho asusta.

Fubuki: Es idea mía o las cosas se están poniendo mas raras cada vez.

Hijikata: Tranquilos debió ser un sobre calentamiento del celular de Kogure, además no existen lo fantasmas y si existieran lo mejor será no meternos con ellos así que descansemos para tener energía mañana.

Todos: Si. –La mayoría se pudo dormir a excepción de algunos chicos.

Goenji estaba preocupado por dejar a su hermana en su casa sola así que se levanto pero Fubuki lo vio levantarse y le pregunto porque se había levantado.

Fubuki: Oye Goenji ¿A dónde vas?

Goenji: Con todas estas cosas que están pasando prefiero ir a mi casa a cuidar a Yuca.

Fubuki: De acuerdo pero ten cuidado.

Goenji: Mira en esas cosas de los fantasmas.

Fubuki: Bueno pero si algo raro no me digas nada.

Goenji: Bien. –Goenji se fue a su casa pero mientras caminaba sentía una presencia extraña.

**Con Yuca:**

Yuca estaba jugando con los video juegos de Goenji, su hermano no la deja pero como el no estaba ella estaba aprovechando para jugar, pero hay un fallo de luz.

Yuca: Ah, ya estaba ganando mmm… Mejor me tomo mi leche caliente. –Yuca empezó a tomarse su leche pero estaba demasiado caliente. –Esta muy caliente. -De repente tocan la puerta. –Pero ¿Quién puede ser? –Yuca se dirigió a la puerta y llevaba su leche caliente, luego pregunto quien era. -¿Quién es?

(**Aclaración: **Es el espanta niños).

Espanta niños: Soy Yo Goenji.

Yuca: ¡Hermano! –Yuca abrió la puerta con mucha emoción pero luego vio que era el espanta niños Yuca comenzó a gritar y le arrojo la leche caliente encima eso hizo que el fantasma se empezara a evaporar eso le dio oportunidad a ella para salir corriendo, en el camino encontró a Goenji el la vio muy asustada y se preocupo mucho.

Goenji: Yuca ¿Qué te paso? –Goenji se acerca a Yuca y la carga.

Yuca: Hermano un fantasma me persigue. -Yuca comenzó a llorar.

Goenji: Los fantasmas no existen (Eso creo). –De repente se aparece el espanta niños, Goenji lo observa y lo único que pudo hacer es intentar que se fuera. –Yo no creo en ti. –El espanta niños le mostro la hoz. –Bueno tal vez, mejor llamo a los chicos creo que me estoy sintiendo mal de la cabeza. –Goenji saca su celular pero el espanta niños lo corta con su hoz. –Ya creo en ti ¡CORRREE!

Goenji y Yuca salieron corriendo por sus vidas pero el espanta niños lo estaba alcanzando hasta que Goenji se tropezó.

Yuca: Hermano vamos a morir. –Yuca estaba llorando demasiado.

Goenji: No llores Yuca saldremos de todo esto. –El espanta niños ya los había alcanzado y había preparado la hoz para hacerles daño pero alguien se aparece para salvarlos.

Yuca: ¿Quién es el?

Goenji: Es Tobitaka. –Tobitaka venia en una moto y traía unas cadenas las cuales uso para arrojárselas al espanta niños y acabar con el.

Yuca: ¡Gracias por salvarnos!

Goenji: Tobitaka como sabia como desacerté del fantasma.

Tobitaka: ¿Qué fantasma?

Yuca: El me da más miedo.

Goenji: No te preocupes Yuca, el no te hará daño, bien regresemos a casa. –Goenji se llevo cargada a yuca.

**En el cementerio: **

(**Aclaración: **Esto es lo que les paso a algunos chicos durante la madrugada del treinta, en este caso lo que le pasó a Fubuki y Kasemaru).

Fubuki se había quedado dormido después de habla con Goenji, pero Kasemaru lo despierta.

Kasemaru: Oye Fubuki. –Kasemaru trataba de despertar a Fubuki con una rama que había encontrado.

Fubuki: Quien sea déjeme dormir.

Kasemaru: Vamos Fubuki despierta. –Fubuki se levanta.

Fubuki: ¿Qué te pasa Kasemaru?

Kasemaru: Bueno es que escuche ruidos extraños y quiero ir a ver que es pero no me gustaría ir solo.

Fubuki: No me metas a mí en tu búsqueda de fantasmas.

Kasemaru: ¿Crees en fantasmas?

Fubuki: Algo así, simplemente no quiero averiguar si existen en tal caso de que si existieran no quiero que me hagan daño o algo peor.

Kasemaru: No estoy buscando fantasmas solo quiero averiguar sobre el ruido que escuche.

Fubuki: Es lo mismo.

Kasemaru: Claro que no pero ¿Me vas a acompañar?

Fubuki: Que me queda, vamos. –Fubuki y Kasemaru comenzaron a caminar por el cementerio hasta llegar a donde había un gato de color negro arriba de un árbol viejo. – ¿Eso es lo que estábamos buscando?

Kasemaru: Bueno por lo menos no es algo feo.

Fubuki: No me debí de haber levantado. –Kasemaru se quedo viendo a ese gato mientras Fubuki comenzaba a regresar a donde estaba los demás, pero sintió como alguien le respiraba por el cuello. –Kasemaru no hagas eso es molesto y… -Fubuki volteo para darse cuenta que era el coco. –Tu no eres real cuando era niño, solo eras un suerte viejo colgado en mi puerta. –El coco comenzó a crecer de tamaño. –Ahora solo eres un montón de ropa amontonada. –El coco lanzo un gran grito en frente de Fubuki. -¡El coco demonios porque no creí en ti antes! –Fubuki comenzó a correr y a gritar hasta llegar a donde estaba Kasemaru. – ¡Oye Kasemaru corre si no quieres morir! –Cuando Kasemaru esto comenzó a correr a la par de Fubuki.

Kasemaru: ¿Por qué estamos corriendo?

Fubuki: Voltea y mira. –Kasemaru hizo lo que Fubuki le había dicho y vio al coco.

Kasemaru: Es el coco, valla cuando era niño era mi padre disfrazado para asustarme. –Fubuki se le queda viendo raro a Kasemaru y los dos dejan de correr.

Fubuki: Tu padre te asustaba de noche ¿Por qué?

Kasemaru: MMM….No lo recuerdo bien pero valla si que mi padre tenia un buen disfraz del coco se parece mucho a el.

Fubuki: Aun lo recuerdas, supongo que los fantasmas están reviviendo por Halloween.

Kasemaru: Eso significa que Atsuya regresara. –Fubuki vio a Kasemaru con una mirada asesina.

Fubuki: ¡Mi hermano no esta enterrado aquí!

Kasemaru: Bueno ya entendí no te molestes.

Fubuki: Oye ¿Qué estábamos haciendo antes de que conversáramos?

Kasemaru: MMM….Estábamos huyendo del coco. –El monstruo estaba detrás de ellos los dos volearon y lo el coco comenzó a gruñirles.

Fubuki: ¡CORRE!

Kasemaru y Fubuki comenzaron a correr, el coco los persiguió hasta que los dos se cansaron.

Kasemaru: Ya no puedo correr más. –Los dos estaba demasiado cansado

Fubuki: Vamos a morir. –Los dos se recuestan en una lapida, el coco llego, el los iba a secuestrar hasta que amaneció y el monstruo desapareció.

Kasemaru: Estamos vivos….

Fubuki: Si, al fin termino.

Kasemaru y Fubuki se quedaron recostados en la lapida hasta que llegaron Goenji con Yuca.

Goenji: Hola chicos. –Kasemaru y Fubuki vieron los rostros de los dos pálidos como si los hubieran asustado.

Fubuki: ¿Qué les paso?

Yuca: Casi no mata un fantasma.

Kasemaru: ¿A ustedes también?

Goenji: Si, fue algo tan horrible espera como que ¿También?

Fubuki: El coco y ¿Ustedes?

Goenji: El espanta niños.

Kasemaru: Por lo menos todos estamos vivos.

Goenji: Si. –Goenji también se sentó en el suelo.

Fubuki: Mejor regresemos con los demás.

Yuca: Hermano ya no me quiero quedar sola en la casa.

Goenji: No te preocupes te quedaras conmigo.

**Con Hiroto y Midorikawa: **

(**Aclaración: **Esto fue lo que le paso a Midorikawa la madrugada del treinta).

Midorikawa y Hiroto estaba en el cementerio, pero Hiroto se había levantado para ir a su casa a traer algunas cosas que necesitaba.

Midorikawa: Hiroto ¿Qué haces?

Hiroto: Voy a mi casa a traer algunas cosas a mi casa.

Midorikawa: ¿Puedo acompañarte?

Hiroto: Esta bien, pero no me causes problemas.

Midorikawa: No te preocupes yo no voy a causarte ningún problema.

Hiroto: Como digas. –Hiroto y Midorikawa comenzaron a caminar a la casa de Hiroto pero Midorikawa se distrajo pero Hiroto siguió caminando sin darse cuenta que dejo a Midorikawa solo y perdido.

Midorikawa: Hiroto ¿Dónde estas? –Midorikawa comenzó a caminar pues el se había perdido. -¿Dónde estoy? –Midorikawa siguió perdido y se encontró con un hombre que estaba ebrio a la par de el hombre habían dos perro (Los cadejos), el pensó que estaban molestando al señor así que los intento espantar. –Váyanse perros feos. –Los perros estaban peleando entre si hasta que oyeron como les había dicho pero lo ignoraron. –Bien no me quieren escuchar perros tontos. –Los perros se enfurecieron y dejaron de pelear entre si para comenzar a caminar hacia Midorikawa. –Atrás perros. -El les arrojo una roca a los perros a ellos no les gusto y se enfadaron transformándose en versiones mas feas y aterradoras así que empezaron a perseguir a Midorikawa. –Oigan déjenme en paz, les daré algo para que se tranquilice. –Midorikawa les dio un chocolate pero a los perros le hace daño el chocolate, los perros comenzaron a perseguir con furia y sed de sangre tanta que a Midorikawa casi se moja los pantalones el corrió hasta llegar a la casa de Hiroto sin dase cuenta, Midorikawa comienza a tocar la puerta hasta que Hiroto le abre.

Hiroto: ¿Qué te pasa? –Midorikawa cerró la puerta.

Midorikawa: Me quieren matar.

Hiroto: ¿Quién?

Midorikawa: Unos perros endemoniados.

Hiroto: ¿Qué les hiciste?

Midorikawa: Bueno primero les grite que eran feos, luego les dije tontos, les arroje una roca y les di chocolate.

Hiroto: A ver déjame entender maltrataste a unos perros que estaban al lado de un ebrio.

Midorikawa: Endemoniados.

Hiroto: ¿Cómo que endemoniados?

Midorikawa: Tenían ojos rojos como el fuego y un espectro maligno.

Hiroto: Creo que exageras demasiado, no escucho a esos perros.

Midorikawa: ¡No exagero porque no me crees ellos siguen aquí y vienen por mi! –De repente los perros comenzaron a rasgar la puerta. –Porque no los ves por la ventana. –Hiroto se acerco a la ventana y vio a los perros y después de ver a los perros simplemente se acerco a Midorikawa.

Hiroto: A ver Midorikawa ¡TRAGISTE PERROS ENDEMONIADOS A MI CASA!

Midorikawa: No es tan malo, por lo menos estas con un buen amigo pasaremos un gran momento hasta que los monstruos de allá fuera rompan la puerta y nos maten.

Hiroto: Midorikawa en primera ayer me hiciste revisar maquinas que ni servían en segunda había ratas en el cine abandonado en tercera acabas de traer perros del infierno en mi casa, ¿Crees que este es el mejor momento de mi vida?

Midorikawa: MMM….Tal vez si.

Hiroto: NO.

Los perros rompieron la puerta y comenzaron a caminar hacia donde estaban Midorikawa y Hiroto.

Hiroto: Midorikawa si muero quiero que sepas algo.

Midorikawa: ¿Qué es?

Hiroto: Todo esto fue tu culpa. –Hiroto vio a Midorikawa con una mirada asesina.

Midorikawa: No es momento para esto.

Los perros se comenzaron a acercar cada vez mas a los dos chicos hasta que afuera de la casa se apareció un hombre casi ebrio que iba para su casa, los perros dejaron en paz a Hiroto y Midorikawa, porque prefirieron seguir al hombre.

Hiroto: Al fin estamos en paz.

Midorikawa: ¡ESTOY VIVO QUE ALEGRIA!

Hiroto: Sera mejor que regresemos con los demás.

Midorikawa: Si.

Hiroto y Midorikawa se fueron al cementerio.

**Con Kabeyama:**

(**Aclaración: **Esto fue lo que le paso a Kabeyama durante la madrugada del treinta).

Kabeyama estaba en su casa tratando de dormir pero se sentía mal por no ser tan valiente para quedarse en el cementerio como los demás.

Kabeyama: Voy a regresar con los demás al cementerio y seré valiente. –Kabeyama salió de su casa, cuando iba de camino al cementerio comenzó a escuchar los lamentos de una mujer. – ¿Que es eso? –Los lamentos se escuchaban muy lejos. –Al menos esos gritos se escuchan lejos. –Kabeyama se dio la vuelta para ver que era lo que causaba el ruido pero se encontró con la llorona quien estaba a solo unos centímetros de el, Kabeyama grito y corrió, hasta que se le ocurrió llamar a alguien, Kabeyama estaba algo lejos de la llorona. –Voy a llamar a los chicos, ¿Dónde hay una cabina telefónica? MMM…. Allá hay una. –Kabeyama entro en la cabina telefónica y llamo al primero que se le ocurrió.

Someoka: ¿Quién es?

Kabeyama: Soy yo.

Someoka: El gran gigante verde de mis pesadillas.

Kabeyama: No, soy Kabeyama.

Someoka: ¿Qué quieres?

Kabeyama: Ayúdame.

Someoka: No te voy a ayudar de nuevo a espantar a un ratón.

Kabeyama: No es eso, es un fantasma.

Someoka: Creo que estas alucinando o te volviste loco, ¡No existen los fantasmas!

Kabeyama: Y como explicas que lo estoy viendo.

Someoka: Tu imaginación.

Kabeyama: Vamos ayúdame.

Someoka: Bien solo correr a un lugar donde un fantas… -La llamada se había cortado.

Kabeyama: ¿Que paso? –Kabeyama se dio la vuelta para ver que la llorona estaba en frente de la cabina telefónica. -¡AUXILIO! –Kabeyama salió de la cabina telefónica y corrió. -¿Por qué esto me pasa a mi? Debí de haberme quedado en mi casa pero tengo que salir corriendo haber ¿Cuál lugar no es bueno para un fantasma? MMM…. Ya se. –La llorona seguía gritando mientras perseguía a Kabeyama, el seguía corriendo. –Kabeyama se metió en una iglesia. –Aquí no me va a atrapar. –La llorona se fue. -¡Si! Estoy vivo, ahora me voy al cementerio con los demás.

Cuando Kabeyama llego al cementerio ya había amanecido y vio a Goenji, Yuca, Fubuki, Kasemaru recostados en una lapida, el se acerco a ellos.

Kabeyama: Hola chicos.

Todos: Hola.

Kabeyama. ¿Cómo les fue?

Fubuki: Digamos que no fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

Kasemaru: Prefiero no contestar esa pregunta.

Goenji: No volveré a salir de mi casa en la madrugada.

Yuca: No quiero quedarme sola.

Kabeyama: Entones estoy igual que ustedes.

Fubuki: ¿Te encontraste con un fantasma?

Kabeyama: Si.

Yuca: ha sido una noche de locos.

Kasemaru: y eso que no ha llegado Hallowen.

Todos suspiraron de lo cansados que estaban.

**Con Endo y Tsunami:**

Tokio. Hora: Seis de la mañana.

Endo y Tsunami se levantaron, Endo estaba muy cansado y Tsunami estaba muy feliz.

Tsunami: Vamos Endo alégrate un poco. –Tsunami había visto a Endo cansado.

Endo: Tsunami después de lo de anoche prefiero salir de aquí de inmediato, pero hay que ir a comprar los dulces.

Tsunami: Entonces salgamos a comprarlos.

Endo: Solo déjame ir al baño. –Endo salió de la habitación y entro a otra que no era el baño y se encontró un gran espíritu de color negro que empezó a jalar a Endo desde los brazos. -¡Tsunami ayúdame! –Tsunami salió de la habitación y vio a Endo en peligro.

Tsunami: Endo ¿Qué clase de mala suerte tienes?

Endo: Una maldita, deja de hacer preguntas y ayúdame.

Tsunami: Esta bien. –Tsunami comenzó a jalar e Endo desde los pies pero al jalarlo le quito un zapato y un calcetín que apestaba. –Endo esto apesta.

Endo: Deja de quejarte estoy a punto de morir y no apesta tanto. –El espíritu ya había jálalo la mitad del cuerpo de Endo dentro de aquella habitación.

Tsunami: Y ahora ¿Qué hago? MMM…. –Tsunami vio el calcetín y el zapato de Endo y lo arrojo a la habitación donde estaba el espíritu. –Espero que esto funcione. –El espíritu dejo de jalar a Endo y lo saco de la habitación.

Endo: ¡Si, sobreviví! Tsunami al fin me ayudaste.

Tsunami: Agradécele a tu calcetín y zapato apestosos.

Endo: Oye y ¿Qué voy a hacer sin un zapato?

Tsunami: Y sin un calcetín.

Endo: Cierto y ahora me debes un zapato y un calcetín.

Tsunami: Salve tu vida eso vale como mil zapato y dos mil calcetines.

Endo: No es cierto yo quiero mi zapato y si se puede mi calcetín.

De repente la habitación se abre y sale volando el zapato con el calcetín de Endo, esto le cae en la cara a Endo, el se desmayo.

Tsunami: Endo ¿Te sientes bien? –Endo seguí desmayado. –Tengo que despertarlo. –Tsunami abrió regreso a la habitación y abrió un closet que había allí, en el closet habían un montón de frascos con muchas sustancias de dudosa procedencia. –Haber ¿Cuál tomo? Ya se cerrare los ojos y el primero que agarre ese le echare a Endo en la cara. –Tsunami cerro los ojos y agarro un frasco con una sustancia de color verde musgo mezclada con celeste. -Perfecto esto hará que Endo se despierte. –Tsunami se fue a donde estaba Endo desmayado. –Endo esto no te dolerá…. Creo. –Tsunami le echo lo que estaba adentro del frasco a Endo, esto hizo que se despertara.

Endo: ¿QUE ES ESTO? –Endo estaba asustado de lo que le había echado Tsunami en la cara.

Tsunami: No estoy seguro pero creo que es una mezcla de agua de pantano con agua del mar.

Endo: ¡TSUNAMI ME ECHASTE UNA PORQUERIA EN LA CARA!

Tsunami: No te alteres era solo un frasco con un sustancia rara.

Endo: ¡Estas loco! Mejor salgamos de esta casa maldita. –De repente llega Confucio.

Confucio: Veo que se despertaron.

Endo: Si, algo mas que tenga que decir.

Confucio: También observo que tu amigo te echo encima uno de mis frascos con pociones.

Endo: ¿Pociones?

Confucio: Si, espero que no seas alérgico, porque podrías morir por eso.

Endo: ¿Morir? ¡Tsunami esto es tú culpa!

Tsunami: Yo solo te ayude a defenderte de esa cosa rara que salió de esa habitación. –Tsunami apunto a la habitación donde estaba el espíritu malo.

Confucio: ¡Ah! Veo que conocieron a mi mascota.

Endo: ¿Mascota? Esa cosa me intento matar.

Confucio: Mi mascota solo estaba jugando contigo.

Endo: ¡Jugando! Parecía que me quería matar.

Confucio: Si, tiene esa costumbre de arruinar sus juguetes.

Endo: ¿Juguetes?

Confucio: Digo lastimar a los que juegan con el (Nota mental: No revelar secretos en frente de los clientes) Saben demasiado. -Confucio lo dijo en vez de pensarlo.

Tsunami: ¿Sabemos demasiado?

Confucio: Este… ¿Quieren comer algo?

Endo: Pues… -De repente llega la nieta viva de Confucio con comida para Endo y Tsunami.

Chica: Tengan les prepare el desayuno.

Confucio: Tenga cuidado puede estar maldito.

Chica: Abuelo mi comida no esta maldita.

Confucio: Pero la cocina si.

Chica: Deja de maldecir todo.

Confucio: Bueno pero si lo esta. –La nieta viva simplemente se le quedo viendo a su abuelo con una mirada asesina.

Chica: Por eso nunca vienen los chicos lindos a mi casa.

Confucio: No es cierto, es tu hermana también. –Señalo hacia la puerta en donde estaba la nieta muerta con su aspecto de niña inocente pero diabólica.

Nieta Muerta: Hola, Futbolista lindo jejejeje algún día jugaras conmigo.

Endo: ¡ALEJATE DE MI!

Endo y Tsunami terminaron de comer.

Tsunami: A comprar los dulces.

Endo: (Si, voy a salir vivo de aquí). –De repente llega Confucio.

Confucio: La tienda no abre hasta dentro de tres horas.

Endo: De todos modos ya nos íbamos.

Tsunami: Endo ya tranquilízate, bien solo necesitamos el proyector.

Confucio: De hecho el proyector no lo traen hasta dentro de cuatro horas.

Endo: Bueno en lo que llega nosotros buscaremos dulces.

Tsunami: Estoy de acuerdo con Endo creo que nos tardaremos las cuatro horas en regresar.

Confucio: Ahora que lo pienso son tres horas.

Endo: Bueno nos vamos. –A la habitación llega la nieta viva de Confucio.

Chica: Bueno adiós Tsunami. –De repente la nieta muerta de Confucio aparece.

Nieta muerta: Adiós Endo.

Endo: ¡Jamás me atraparas con vida! –Endo salto por la ventana.

Tsunami: Pero Endo estamos en el segundo piso.

Endo: Ya me di cuenta. –Endo se había caído de cara en el suelo.

Tsunami: Voy por el bueno adiós. –Tsunami salió de la casa e iba acompañado de Confucio y su nieta, Tsunami tomo a Endo de los pies y lo comenzó a arrastrar.

Endo: Oye no hagas eso. –Confucio y su nieta se quedaron en la puerta de la casa.

Chica: Tengo tu número te llamare pronto Tsunami Ni ni. –Esta le lanzo un beso guiñándole el ojo-

Endo: Tsunami ¿Ni ni? (envidio tu suerte).

Tsunami: Jejejeje bueno esperare tu llamada –De repente se aparece la nieta muerta.

Nieta muerta: Endo yo también tengo tu numero.

Endo: ¡TSUNAMI TRAIDOR LE DISTE MI NUMERO!

Tsunami: No es cierto.

Confucio: Mi nieta muerta tiene la costumbre de registrar los celulares.

Endo: No puede ser. –Endo vio su celular y estaba listo para lanzarlo lejos pero alguien lo alguien lo había llamado, el contesto la llamada.

Natsumi: Endo soy yo Natsumi.

Endo: Hola, ¿Cómo estas? Espero que bien sabes sigo vivo y ya no tengo tanto miedo como anoche.

Natsumi: Endo no sabes cuanto me alegra que estés vivo.

Endo: Si, ¿Por qué me llamas?

Natsumi: Bueno quería saber como estabas y de paso saber si ¿Compraron los dulces?

Endo: En eso estamos de hecho ahora íbamos a buscar un lugar para comprarlos.

Natsumi: Gracias por ayudarnos, Endo espero que no te pase nada raro.

Endo: No te preocupes estoy bien, sabes cambiare de celular así que ya no me llames.

Natsumi: Pero ¿Por qué?

Endo: Muchos problemas bueno, te quiero espero que te valla bien y no te acerques a nada que parezca paranormal, ¡Adiós! –Endo colgó el celular para después arrojarlo muy lejos de allí.

Tsunami: Endo ¿Te sientes bien?

Endo: Claro que si, ahora vamos a comprar los dulces.

Tsunami: De acuerdo. –Tsunami estaba un poco asustado por la actitud de Endo.

Endo: (Me alegra haber salido de esa casa maldita) ¡AL FIN SALI DE ESA CASA DE LOCOS!

Tsunami. Si, pero recuerda que tenemos que regresar.

Endo: ¡No! Porque mi vida es tan cruel.

Tsunami: Endo porque no te relajas un poco.

Endo: Estoy relajado.

Tsunami: Bien entonces compremos los dulces con esta lista que mando Natsumi por un mensaje hace unos minutos.

Endo: ¿Por qué te lo mando a ti?

Tsunami: Pues tu le dijiste que cambiarias de celular.

Endo: No es cierto ¿Cuándo?

Tsunami: Creo que te volviste loco.

Endo: ¿Tú crees?

Tsunami: MMM…. Con todo lo que ha pasado creo que estas muy cuerdo todavía.

Endo: Entonces sigamos nuestro camino.

Tsunami: ¡Si! –Tsunami y Endo se fueron a comprar los dulces después de horas buscando los dulces regresaron a la casa de Confucio, entraron y simplemente le pidieron el proyector y la película.

Tsunami: Confucio denos el proyector y la película.

Confucio: Muy bien, solo le advierto una cosa.

Endo y Tsunami: Esta maldito lo sabemos….

Confucio: No, bueno si pero además no hay garantía si lo rompen lo pagan.

Endo: Y ¿Para que queremos la garantía?

Confucio: Ya saben por si ocurre cualquier suceso extraño.

Tsunami: No creo que necesitemos de la garantía.

Confucio: No hay garantía.

Endo: Mejor aun, Tsunami nos vamos. –De repente llega la nieta viva de Confucio.

Chica: Espero verte pronto.

Tsunami: Yo también.

Endo: ¿Por qué no tengo la misma suerte que tu?

Tsunami: Sera porque estoy soltero.

Endo: MMM:…. No creo que es otra cosa porque en todo caso porque a mi me toco encontrarme con la nieta muerta.

Tsunami: Creo que a las chicas les gustan los tontos y despistados, a las chicas muertas debe atraerles los idiotas también los no muy listos. –Endo no le estaba prestando atención a Tsunami.

Endo: ¿Qué yo que?

Tsunami: Nada, bueno adiós.

Endo: Adiós. –Endo y Tsunami se fueron a buscar una estación de trenes hacia Inazuma buscaron hasta encontrar una que estaba abandonada perro ellos no se dieron cuenta de eso.

Tsunami: Creo que esta estación esta bien.

Endo: Si, eso creo, oye Tsunami ¿Cuándo pasara el siguiente tren a Inazuma?

Tsunami: Pues….No lo se.

Endo: ¿Qué hacemos?

Tsunami: Esperemos el primer tren que pare por aquí.

Endo: De acuerdo.

Endo y Tsunami se quedaron esperando el tren hasta que después de un par de horas llego el tren pero no era un tren normal tenia una neblina muy extraña el cual estaba completamente vacío.

Tsunami: Que extraño.

Endo: Que importa lo que interesa es que nos deje en Inazuma y que nos aleje de esa de locos.

Tsunami: Tienes razón locamente pero la tienes veo algo ¿Este tren va a Inazuma?

Endo: MMM…. –Endo vio un pequeño letrero que decía que la siguiente parada era Inazuma. –Si va para Inazuma.

Tsunami: Bien llegaremos muy pronto.

Endo y Tsunami no sabían que era el tren fantasma con el maquinista loco.

**En Inazuma:**

Ciudad de Inazuma. Hora: Una de la tarde.

En la ciudad estaba Kido quien iba caminando por la calle tranquilamente buscando a su querida hermanita, pero alguien lo llamo por el celular.

Kido: ¿Si?

Touko: ¿Cómo estas Kido?

Kido: Touko ¿Porque me llamas?

Touko: Es que quería hablar con alguien.

Kido: Habla con Rika.

Touko: No tengo ganas de hablar con ella.

Kido: Touko no estoy para hablar contigo.

Touko: ¿Estas haciendo algo mas importante?

Kido: Si, busco a mi hermana.

Touko: Deja de ser tan sobre protector.

Kido: No soy sobre protector simplemente quiero mucho a mi hermanita.

Touko: Aja sabes deberías de ir a tu casa y relajarte, tal vez Haruna esta tranquila en su casa.

Kido: Bien te hare caso pero solo porque tal vez tengas razón. –Kido no se fijo que mientras caminaba y hablaba con Touko por el celular había entrado a una casa que no era la suya, pero que se parecía solo que esta era una casa abandonada.

Touko: Bueno Kido ¡Adiós!

Kido: Adiós (Al fin llegue a mi casa). –Kido lo dijo con el pero de los entusiasmos y colgó, de repente alguien toca la puerta, era un fantasma que se parecía un poco a Fudou (**Aclaración: **No es uno de los fantasmas que dije en la aclaración simplemente lo puse porque bueno ya lo leerán) –Fudou sal de mi casa. –El fantasma se comenzó a quejar y a gritar. –Si, bueno ya fuera, largo, como sea, ¡Adiós! –Kido le cerró la puerta. –Como puede ser tan insoportable. –Kido se empezó a dar cuenta de que no era su casa también vio al verdadero Fudou.

Fudou: Kido ¿Qué hacer aquí?

Kido: No, mas bien ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

Fudou: Esta no es tu casa.

Kido: Si, pero tampoco la tuya.

Fudou: ¿Y?

Kido: Espera si tu estas aquí ¿A quien eche?

Fudou: No se un fantasma.

Kido: Los fantasmas no existen.

Fudou: Claro que si.

Kido: Si como no.

Fudou: Bueno salgamos de aquí. –Kido y Fudou salieron de la casa cuando estaba en frente de la casa comenzaron a conversar acerca de la apuesta.

Kido: Fudou no olvides la apuesta.

Fudou: Yo no olvido las apuestas.

Kido: Entonces nos veremos mañana en el cementerio.

Fudou: Si, pero yo ganare.

Kido: Solo en tus sueños, bueno adiós. –Kido se fue, pero de repente llega una chica que conoce a Fudou.

Fuyuka: ¡Hola! ¿De que apuesta hablaban?

Fudou: Ho-Hola ¿Escuchaste todo? –Fuyuka había sorprendido a Fudou.

Fuyuka: No todo solo lo de la apuesta, oye ¿Puedo participar en la puesta?

Fudou: MMM…. No.

Fuyuka: Por favor…-Fuyuka vio a Fudou con ojos de cachorro.

Fudou: (¿Por qué hace eso?) Esta bien pero quiero que hagas algo por mi.

Fuyuka: ¿Qué es? –Pregunto inocentemente.

Fudou: Mira cuando vallas al cementerio mañana a las ocho de la noche tendrás que llevar puesto un disfraz de la niña fantasma.

Fuyuka: ¿Niña fantasma?

Fudou: No la conoces mmm…. Solo vístete con un vestido blanco medio roto y trata de que tengas un aspecto aterrador.

Fuyuka: De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos mañana.

Fudou: Si nos vemos mañana. –Fuyuka se fue a su casa mientras Fudou se quedo observando esa casa a la que había entrado con Kido.

**Con Endo y Tsunami:**

Tren fantasma. Hora: Dos de la tarde.

Endo y Tsunami se habían subido en el tren fantasma y empezaron a ocurrir cosas extrañas.

Tsunami: Endo no sientes como que apesta.

Endo: Si, es como el olor a huevos podridos.

Tsunami: Que asco, pero que es lo que puede causar ese olor tan desagradable.

Endo: No lo se, pero espero que ese olor se valla.

Tsunami: Tal vez si dormimos un poco. –Endo y Tsunami se durmieron.

**En el cementerio:**

Ciudad de Inazuma. Hora: Cuatro de la tarde.

Todos seguían organizando todo para el festival de cine también conversaban acerca de lo que había pasado en la madrugada.

Someoka: Kasemaru no creo que el coco te haya perseguido toda la madrugada.

Kasemaru: Es cierto si quieres pregúntale a Fubuki.

Someoka: Estabas teniendo una pesadilla acéptalo Kasemaru.

Kasemaru: Cuando te pase algo extraño no me cuentes nada. –Kasemaru estaba enojado.

Someoka: Como quieras. –Someoka volteo a ver a otro lado pero vio la sombra que paso muy rápido. –Que extraño.

Kasemaru: ¿Qué?

Someoka: Acabo de ver una sombra extraña.

Kasemaru: Creo que solo fue tu imaginación. –Kasemaru lo dijo para burlarse de Someoka.

Someoka: Que gracioso. –Someoka estaba molesto.

Kasemaru: Para mi si lo fue sabes deberíamos dejar de asustarnos.

Someoka: No estaba asustado simplemente vi algo que no era normal.

Kasemaru: Como digas.

Someoka: Oyes ¿Sabes que le paso a Kabeyama?

Kasemaru: Si, anoche lo persiguió un fantasma.

Someoka: Ahora que lo recuerdo bien el me llamo asustado.

Kasemaru: ¿Por qué no lo ayudaste?

Someoka: Se corto la llamada.

Kasemaru: MMM…. Están pasando demasiadas cosas extrañas.

Someoka: Si, pero no tienen que ver con espectros o fantasmas.

Kasemaru: Eso dices ahora cuando te encuentres con alguno te asustaras demasiado.

Someoka: No creo que eso vaya a pasar.

**En otra parte del cementerio:**

Estaba Rika adornando una parte del cementerio hasta que se encontró con unos lentes sucios tirados en el suelo.

Rika: Valla que interesante mmm…Se lo enseñare a los demás. –Rika fue a donde estaba los demás. –Hola chicos miren lo que encontré. –Rika les enseño los lentes.

Hijikata: Rika no deberías tocas esas cosas.

Rika: Vamos no seas exagerado no creo que me pase algo por solo tomar unos lentes que encontré tirados.

Hijikata: Si, pero con todo lo que ha pasado es mejor estar seguros.

Rika: Esta bien, pero los dejare en mi mochila.

Hijikata: Espero que no pase nada raro. –Los chicos observaron bien esos lentes hasta que alguien recordó una leyenda que había oído acerca de unos lentes.

Someoka: Oigan no había una leyenda acerca de un chico que murió y perdió sus lentes.

Goenji: Si, era sobre un chico que experimento con químicos en la escuela hasta crear una explosión que lo mato, dicen que desde que murió y ahora busca los lentes que perdió.

Rika: Me estas diciendo que un chico fantasma busca los lentes que perdió. –Rika se había empezado a reír pues le pareció ridículo.

Kasemaru: Rika no te rías de los fantasmas que son muy peligrosos.

Rika: No creo en esas cosas.

Fubuki: Pues deberías pero bueno.

**En la noche: **

Todos decidieron dormirse y continuar arreglando todo mañana pero mientras todos dormían se acerco el fantasma del chico que perdió sus lentes, Rika se despertó pues escucho el ruido de alguien acercándose.

Rika: ¿Qué hace tanto ruido? –Rika volteo a ver y vio los lentes que había dejado en su mochila a la par de ella. –Pero yo deje esto en m mochila. –Rika comenzó a sentir un escalofrió. -¿Por qué me siento así? Sera que es un fantas….-Rika vio en frente de ella a un chico fantasma que tomaba los lentes y se los ponía.

Chico Fantasma: Gracias por encontrar mis lentes.

Rika: (¡Es un fantasma! ¿Qué hago?). –Rika estaba sin poder decir nada.

Chico Fantasma: Jejejeje, no te asustes me voy adiós por cierto Buu no olvides gritar al final. –El fantasma se desvaneció.

Rika: Y-Yo, y-o… -Rika se desmayo.

**Con Endo y Tsunami: **

Tren Fantasma. Hora: La media noche.

Tsunami y Endo se despertaron por un ruido escandaloso.

Endo: ¿Qué es eso? –Dijo limpiándose los ojos con las manos.

Tsunami: No lo se pero me esta lastimando los oídos.

Endo: Sabes este tren me esta causando una mala impresión.

Tsunami: ¿Tú crees?

Endo: Si, pero sabes que mejor nos dormimos.

Tsunami: Tienes razón. –Los dos chicos volvieron a tratar de dormir.

**Al día Siguiente:**

Ciudad de Inazuma. Hora: Las seis de la mañana.

Todos se había despertado para continuar su labor pero entonces vieron a Rika desmayada.

Touko: Rika ¿Qué te paso? –Toko se agacho a donde estaba Rika y trato de despertarla.

Rika: Touko ¿Sigo viva? –Rika empezó a hacer un escándalo y jalo a Touko.

Touko: Si, estas viva y suéltame.

Rika: Esta bien.

Touko: Dime ¿Por qué te desmayaste?

Rika: Es que vi un fantasma.

Goenji: El fantasma del chico en busca de sus lentes.

Rika: ¡Si, también lo viste!

Goenji: Yo ya he visto demasiado en estos días.

Hijikata: Pero veo que no te hizo nada.

Rika: No me hizo nada de hecho ni siquiera intento asustarme.

Hijikata: Entonces era amigable, entonces ya que no paso nada sigamos con nuestra labor.

Natsumi: Si hay que terminarlo todo, hoy es el gran día, no olviden que también tenemos que disfrazarnos.

Aki: Oye Natsumi no crees que si anunciamos por la radio de la escuela lo del festival de cine.

Natsumi: Si, es una buena idea pero ¿Quién lo hará?

Aki: Yo lo podría hacer.

Natsumi: ¿En serio?

Aki: Si. –De repente llega Tobitaka.

Toramaru: ¿Qué haces aquí Tobitaka?

Tobitaka: Viene a dar una vuelta por cierto tenga esto. –Tobitaka les dio una bolsa con muchos objetos. –Esto les servirá, en especial a ti Aki.

Aki: ¿A mi?

Toramaru: Es por los fantasmas.

Tobitaka: ¿Qué fantasmas?

Toramaru: Oye ¿Tienes que andar en esa moto todo el tiempo?

Tobitaka: Si, ¿Alguno problema? –Todos se asustaron al oír eso, menos Toramaru.

Toramaru: Yo quiero ser como el cuando sea grande.

Todos: ¡Toramaru estas loco!

Toramaru: ¿Que? Es genial

Aki se puso a registrar las cosas de la bolsa y encontró un libro donde describía muchos fantasmas y la forma de desaparecerlos, Aki encontró a un fantasma que se aparecía en una estación de radio en la escuela la cual antes de matarte comienza a contar y omite el cuatro, ella leyó que la forma de desaparecerla es decir varias veces cuatro o tocando unas campana, después de que ella leyó eso siguió observando que había en la bolsa y encontró unas campanas, Aki las metió en su mochila.

Después de que Aki revisara todo Hiroto observo el libro que había visto Aki, el leyó acerca del portal de los muertos, luego metió el libro en su mochila.

Todos siguieron como si hubiera sido un día normal hasta el atardecer, Aki se dirigió a la escuela y entro a la cabina de radio de la escuela, ella anuncio lo del festival pero de repente la transmisión se había cortado.

Aki: Que extraño. –Aki intento hacer que funcionara pero empezó a escuchar un ruido, de repente vio como un fantasma comenzaba a aparecer frente a ella era Akane la voz de la muerte, tenia el rostro agachado y cuando lo levanto tenia la piel de color gris y tenia un aura negra alrededor Aki se comenzó a asustar, trato de alejarse pero el fantasma se acerco a ella y comenzó a susurrar unas palabras, Aki no podía decir nada solo podía tartamudear. -¿Q-Que e-eres? –El fantasma de Akane simplemente se acerco a ella y la comenzó a ahorcar. Aki trato de tomar el valor de decirle algo. –Su-Suéltame. –El Fantasma de Akane comenzó a contar.

Akane el fantasma: Treinta, veintinueve, veintiocho, veintisiete, veintiséis, veinticinco, veintitrés, veintiuno, veinte, diecinueve, dieciocho, diecisiete, dieciséis, quince, trece. – (**Aclaración: **Para eliminar al fantasma de Akane se necesita hacer lo que Tobitaka le dijo a Aki, decir varias veces cuatro por esta razón ella elimina el cuatro cuando comienza a contar o también tocando las campanas, porque cuatro significa muerte japonés y lo del las campanas es porque significa que la transmisión de radio termino entonces ella se ira).

Aki estaba aterrorizada y paralizada lo único que pudo recordar en ese mismo instante fue lo que había leído anteriormente sobre el fantasma que omitía el cuatro.

Aki: (Las campanas pero las deje en mi mochila y nos la puedo tocar tendré que hacer lo otro que leí) ¡Cuatro, cuatro, cuatro, cuatro! –El fantasma de Akane la soltó y comenzó a gritar para después desvanecerse. –Estoy viva. –Aki comenzó a llorar, después de un rato se seco las lágrimas y tomo su mochila y regreso con los demás al cementerio.

**En la secundaria de Raimon: **

En la escuela de Raimon estaba Sakuma investigando acerca de Fantasmas dentro de todas las paginas que encontró en el internet entro a una llamada "El portal de los muertos" al entrar a la pagina la computadora saco un brillo muy extraño, lo cual dejo a Sakuma un poco confundido.

Sakuma: ¿Qué habrá sido eso? Mejor me voy a mi casa. –Sakuma se fue de la escuela para ir a su casa mientras caminaba se dio cuenta de que no había ninguna persona en la calle eso le extraño mucho. –Que raro no hay nadie. –Sakuma siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con una niña seria, con un kimono blanco y rojo y pelo morado. –Oye niña sabes ¿Por qué no hay ninguna persona en la calle? –La niña le dijo que lo siguiera Sakuma le hizo caso pero de repente todo se lleno de tulipanes Sakuma se asusto y trato de llamar a alguien por medio de su celular. –Vamos por favor que alguien me conteste.

Contestadora: Disculpe pero su tiempo para hacer llamadas se ha acabado.

Sakuma: ¡No! ¿Y ahora que hago? –De repente todo se convirtió en el rio Estigia ( **Aclaración: **Es como el infierno por decirlo así pues en ese lugar hay un rio de color rojo sangre en el cual las personas que ya no están vivas hacen fila para subirse a un barco que los lleva al fin de su existencia espiritual) –Tengo que salir de aquí.

Niña: Oye no me quieres acompañar al rio.

Sakuma: No, yo no quiero ir contigo.

Niña: No quieres, pues entonces….-La niña se convirtió en la Arpía. –Muere.

Sakuma: ¡Déjame en paz! –Sakuma comenzó a correr pero la arpía lo estaba alcanzando.

**Afuera del portal de los muertos:**

Hiroto había llegado a la escuela de Raimon pues Natsumi le había pedido que trajera un par de cosas, Hiroto se acerco a una computadora que estaba encendida cuando la vio detenidamente observo que estaba Sakuma adentro de ella.

Hiroto: ¿Sakuma? –En ese instante Hiroto recordó lo que había leído. –El portal de los muertos, tengo que hacer algo mmm…. Llamare a Sakuma. –Hiroto llamo a Sakuma.

Sakuma: Hola ¿Si? Disculpe el que este llamando no tengo mucho tiempo ahora.

Hiroto: Soy Hiroto se como ayudarte.

Sakuma: ¿Cómo?

Hiroto: Pues (Necesito el maleficio escrito pero ¿Dónde deje el libro? MMM….En mi mochila). –Hiroto se dirigió a donde había dejado su mochila y saco el libro con el maleficio. – (Y ¿Ahora que hago? Necesito mandarse pero ¿Cómo? Por medio del escáner) Hiroto escaneo el maleficio y se lo mando a Sakuma.

Sakuma: ¡Hiroto ayúdame!

Hiroto: Recibe el maleficio muéstraselo y dile que quieres regresar a casa.

**Adentro del portal de los muertos:**

Sakuma recibió el maleficio y se lo mostro a la arpía.

Sakuma: Quiero regresar al mundo del que vengo. –La arpía comenzó a deshacerse en frente de Sakuma hasta que el regreso al mundo real. -¡Si logre salir de se lugar! –Sakuma comenzó a observar todo. -¡Hiroto gracias!

Hiroto: Si, como sea.

Sakuma: Bueno me voy.

Hiroto: Yo también me tengo que ir. –Sakuma y Hiroto salieron de la escuela solo que cada quien tomo su camino.

**Con Tsunami y Endo:**

Tren Fantasma. Hora: seis y media de la tarde.

Endo y Tsunami se despertaron para darse cuenta de que día era.

Tsunami: Endo ya son las seis de la tarde.

Endo: ¿Y que tiene?

Tsunami: Que ya es Halloween.

Endo: ¿Cómo es eso posible? Se supone que llegaríamos a Inazuma ayer a esta hora.

Tsunami: Nos hemos retrasado.

Endo: Pero este tren iba para Inazuma.

Tsunami: Si, pero…. –De repente el tren se detiene.

Endo: Se detuvo eso significa que….

Tsunami: ¡LLEGAMOS A INAZUMA! –Los dos salieron alegremente del tren para poder ir rápido al cementerio.

Mientras ellos se bajaron del tren no se dieron cuenta que el tren se comenzó a poner viejo y con un aspecto fantasmagórico, el tren comenzó a avanzar mientras en la parte de en frente estaba el maquinista loco tocaba su acordeón.

(**Aclaración: **Los chicos se tardaron más de lo esperado porque era un tren fantasma, y si no se hubieran bajado se los hubiera llevado al infierno).

**En el cementerio:**

Hora: Siete y media de la noche.

Los chicos había terminado de decorar y arreglar todo lo que faltaba era la película y el proyector, la mayoría estaba asustado por todo lo que había pasado, pero después de un rato llegaron Tsunami y Endo.

Endo: ¡Chicos ya trajimos la película!

Natsumi: ¡Endo! –Natsumi salió corriendo a abrazar a Endo.

Endo: Natsumi yo también estoy muy feliz de verte.

Natsumi: Estaba muy preocupada.

Endo: Si, pero estoy muy bien.

Tsunami: Endo recuerda la película.

Endo: ¡Ah! Si Natsumi ten la película. –Endo le dio la película a Natsumi.

Natsumi: Valla se esforzaron en conseguirla.

Tsunami: Si también trajimos el proyector.

Goenji: ¿En donde lo ponemos?

Kasemaru: Que tal en arriba del mausoleo.

Someoka: ¿Cómo se llama la película?

Endo y Tsunami: Terrorcon 3-D.

Natsumi: ¿Por que nadie ha venido? Acaso estamos malditos.

Aki: Natsumi es que el letrero de allá dice que esta cerrado. –Aki va a donde esta el letrero y le da la vuelta donde dice que esta abierto de repente empieza a venir mucha gente. –No estamos malditos.

Endo: Lo estamos. –De repente se aparece un gato negro. -¡Oh! Miren un gato negro.

Natsumi: Creo que Endo se volvió loco

Midorikawa: Se esta vendiendo mucha comida nadad podría salir mal.

Hijikata: Normalmente cuando alguien dice eso es porque pasara algo peor.

Hiroto: Valla se vendieron todas las entradas.

Mientras las personas se acomodaban Endo y Tsunami trataban de poner la película.

Tsunami: Nunca había visto una película en 3-D.

Endo: Estoy ansioso de ver la película.

Natsumi: Pero pensé que daba miedo ver estas películas, por eso siempre llorabas en mi casa.

Endo: Después de todo lo que he vivido ya no le tengo miedo a nada, prefiero estar contigo, y estar lejos de ese demonio de esa chica muerta.

Midorikawa: Tranquilo Endo no creo que te siga hasta acá.

Someoka: Vamos Endo relájate.

Kasemaru: Si, solo mira ganamos el suficiente dinero para hacer la fiesta.

Después de conversar inicia la película "Terrorcon 3-D".

Voces de la película: Debemos abrir el tesoro que se encuentra en esta catacumba, doctor no lo haga es muy peligroso, ahí una maldición ahí eso dice en los escritos puede destruir el mundo, no sabemos que ahí hay puede haber cosas malas que no podamos explicar, no ahí tiempo la abriré así obtendremos las riquezas del mundo, no lo haga doctor yo lo amo, tu amor no cuenta para mi la abriré, no doctor que hizo libero todo el horror del mundo, que he hecho, doctor cuidado, no-Grito el hombre de la película. -Se come al doctor es el hombre lobo

Tsunami: Vaya que película tan bizarra.

Endo: En serio le esta sacando el ojo.

Midorikawa: Eso me quito mi hambre.

Hiroto: En serio te asusto la película para decir eso.

Midorikawa: No, ya regreso.

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3: Al fin Halloween

**Mientras en otra parte: **

Kido, Fudou, Haruna, Tachimukai, Sakuma, estaban a punto de entrar al cementerio.

Fudou: ¿Están listos para entrar?

Haruna: ¡Si vamos a entrar, no aguanto la emoción!

Kido: Haruna no quiero que te pierdas así que mantente cerca de mí.

Haruna: No te preocupes de todas formas tú y Tachimukai me cuidaran.

Kido: Si ya se que Tachimukai te va a cuidar. –Kido esta enojado.

Tachimukai: Oye no te alteres tranquilo que yo no le voy a hacer nada a tu hermana.

Kido: Tachimukai te juro que si le haces algo a mi hermana te ira muy mal ¿Entendido?

Tachimukai: S-Si. –Tachimukai estaba asustado.

Fudou: Dejen de hacer tanta tontería tenemos que entrar.

Sakuma: Oigan ¿Por qué nos disfrazamos?

Haruna: Pues porque es divertido.

Fudou: Que importa la razón, nos disfrazamos y ya.

Kido: Espero ganar la apuesta.

Fudou: En tu sueños.

Tachimukai: Entremos. –Todos caminaron en el cementerio hasta que comenzaron a escuchar cosas raras, pero todos siguieron avanzando.

**Con los demás:**

Todos seguían de lo más tranquilo viendo la película, solo Endo y Tsunami estaban junto al proyector los demás estaban afuera, iba todo de lo mas normal hasta que Endo vio una ardilla y se asusto.

Endo: ¡No tu de nuevo! –Endo arrojo una roca solo que la arrojo en cualquier dirección provocando que le cayera a alguien del publico.

Señor: ¡Oiga idiota no tire su basura! –El señor le arrojo una lata de limonada que tenia en la mano a Endo, a el le cayo en la cabeza mojándolo un poco.

Endo: MMM…. Limonada, la dejare aquí. –Endo dejo la soda encima del proyector, no fue una buena idea dejarlo allí pues la limonada se callo provocando que se descompusiera la película, los demás fueron a donde estaban Endo y Tsunami para ver que era lo que había pasado.

Goenji: Endo ¿Qué hicieron?

Endo: Es que le cayo limonada encima al proyector.

Goenji: Entonces arréglenlo.

Tsunami: ¿Pero que podemos hacer?

Endo: Espera… -Endo recordó no tienen garantía. -¡No! El viejo raro nos cobrara caro esto.

Tsunami: Eso no importa ahora hay que ver como lo arreglamos.

Endo: Saquemos la película. –Endo saco la película pero cuando la saco se le salió casi toda la cinta del film y se rompió.

Tsunami: Endo sabes algo.

Endo: ¿Qué?

Tsunami. ¡Estas maldito!

Endo: Ya lo se pero no estamos para ver quien esta maldito tenemos que arreglar esto.

Tsunami: A ver ¿Cómo lo pegamos?

Endo: MMM… ¿Alguien tiene cinta adhesiva o pegamento?

Kogure: Yo tengo los dos.

Endo: Perfecto préstamelos.

Kogure: ¿Prestárselos?

Endo: Si, dijiste que los tenias.

Kogure: Si, pero usted dijo que si teníamos no si lo teníamos aquí.

Endo: Pero es lo mismo como sea, bien ¿Quién tiene cinta adhesiva o pegamento aquí y ahora?

Tsunami: Si tengo las dos cosas.

Endo: Perfecto a ver dámelas.

Tsunami: Ten. –Tsunami le dio la cinta adhesiva y el pegamento a Endo.

Endo trato de pégalo, después de un rato lo logro.

Tsunami: Endo ¿Crees que funcione?

Endo: Por supuesto que si ¿Qué más podría pasar?

Kasemaru: No digas eso Endo atraerás la mala suerte.

Endo: Mala suerte, ¡Kasemaru estoy maldito! ¿Crees que puede ser peor. –Endo puso la película de nuevo solo que esta vez salió un gran brillo y luego una pequeña explosión pero la película funcionaba.

Tsunami: Pero ¿Qué fue eso?

Goenji: Esto no es bueno.

Endo: Pero la película funciona eso es bueno ¿No?

Someoka: Mejor salgamos de aquí todos y dejemos el proyector solo así.

Endo: Si creo que hemos tenido suficiente. –Todos dejaron el proyector solo y mejor se pusieron a ver la película.

Fubuki: Valla esta película si que asusta.

Endo: Si, los efectos en 3-D son geniales hasta puedo arrancarle la cabeza a este zombi. –Endo le arranco la cabeza al zombi los demás chicos se asustaron al ver eso.

Goenji: Endo eso no es parte de la película.

Endo: No lo es entonces yo esto tocando a un muerto.

Todos: ¡Si!

Endo: Eso significa que los monstruos de la película están en la vida real.

Kasemaru: Al parecer si.

Natsumi: Todos en donde esta el proyector. –Todos se dirigieron a donde estaba el proyector para conversar acerca de lo que había pasado allá afuera. – ¿QUE FUE LO QUE PASO ALLA A FUERA?

Tsunami: Los monstruos de la película invadieron nuestro mundo.

Natsumi: Díganme ¿Cómo paso eso?

Endo: Bueno considerando que estaba maldito el proyector y la película también agregando el hecho de que al proyector le cayó la limonada encima creo que esta es mi respuesta.

Natsumi: ¿Alguien tiene una idea?

Goenji: Porque no combatimos con los monstruos.

Someoka: Goenji estas loco.

Goenji: No pero no quiero que ataquen a mi hermana.

Kasemaru: ¿Dónde esta Yuca?

Goenji: Con el publico.

Fubuki: No le daría miedo la película.

Goenji: Con lo de aquella pasamos los dos en aquella noche que nos persiguió un fantasma creo que ya nada nos da miedo.

Hijikata: Entonces hay que buscar armas y tratar de que no se acerquen al público.

Aki: Oigan Tobitaka no nos dio una bolsa llena de objetos.

Natsumi: Es verdad hay que volverla a revisar.

Toramaru: Y ¿Qué haremos si estamos a punto de morir?

Someoka: Pues habrá que defendernos antes de morir ¿No?

Toramaru: Tenemos que caminar por todo el cementerio para acabar con todos los monstruos.

Endo: Al parecer si, ahora cada uno tome su camino por el cementerio.

Tsunami: Porque no hacemos algo, que algunos se queden defendiendo al publico.

Natsumi: Es cierto ¿Quién se queda a defender al publico?

Goenji: Yo me ofrezco.

Fubuki: Igual yo.

Kasemaru: También quiero quedarme.

Kabeyama: Yo quiero ir a mi casa.

Hiroto: Eso no se va a poder.

Kabeyama: ¿Por qué?

Hiroto: Porque de todos modos se te aparecerán espectros en el cementerio.

Kabeyama: Entonces mejor me quedo aquí.

Midorikawa: También me ofrezco, Hiroto ¿Quieres quedarte?

Hiroto: Si, porque no.

Natsumi: Entonces el resto nos vamos a recorrer por todo el cementerio.

Endo: Natsumi ¿También vas a ir?

Natsumi: Si, querido ayudar también.

Endo: Pero quédate conmigo.

Natsumi: Esta bien.

Goenji: Si escuchan un silbido todos tienen que venir para acá.

Endo: ¿Para que?

Goenji: Por si logramos averiguar algo.

Endo: Buena idea ahora ¡Separémonos y busquemos a esos monstruos!

Todos: ¡Si!

**En otra parte del cementerio:**

Estaban Kido, Sakuma, Haruna, Fudou y Tachimukai tratando de no espantarse en el cementerio pero eso era imposible, pues se escuchaban ruidos muy extraños.

Sakuma: ¿Escucharon eso?

Haruna: Tengo un poco de miedo.

Tachimukai: Oye Haruna no sientes como si algo te estuviera tocando el cuello.

Haruna: No ¿Por qué?

Tachimukai: Es que yo si. –Tachimukai voltea a ver y vio a un zombi el salió corriendo sin gritas y sin que Kido, Sakuma y Fudou se dieran cuenta, Haruna salió detrás de el.

Fudou: Están pasando cosas muy raras (Sera mejor que busque a Fuyuka puede que le pase algo y que sea mi culpa). –Fudou se aparto de los demás dejando solos a Kido y Sakuma.

Kido: Será mejor que nos quedemos juntos antes de que algo malo pase. –Kido volteo para ver que su hermana, Tachimukai y Fudou ya no estaba. -¿Por qué nadie me escuchar?

Sakuma: Yo si lo hago.

Kido: Tu si pero mi hermana no.

Sakuma: Vamos no te deprimas, por lo menos no nos han espantado en el cementerio todavía.

Kido: Si creo que tienes razón. –Kido sintió como alguien le había tocado el cabello. –Sakuma no me toques el cabello.

Sakuma: Pero si yo estoy delante de ti.

Kido: Entonces que me toco el cabello. –Kido volteo a ver y vio a un zombi.

Sakuma: ¡ES UN ZOMBI Y VINENE POR NUESTROS CEREBROS!

Kido: ¡CALLATE Y CORRE! –Sakuma y Kido salieron corriendo.

**Con Fudou:**

Fudou estaba tratando de buscar a Fuyuka así que se adentro a una parte del cementerio que no era muy visitada era una pequeña cueva.

Fudou: Que lugar tan extraño. –Fudou avanzo en la cueva hasta encontrarse con Koh.

Koh: Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que añadí un rostro de niño a mi colección. –Koh se le apareció a Fudou por la espalda por eso no pudo ver la expresión de Fudou asustado.

Fudou: (¡No puede ser es el espíritu que roba rostros! Que bueno que investigue acerca de esto antes espero no salir sin rostro de aquí). –Fudou trato de hacer que su rostro no tuviera ninguna expresión.

Koh: Dime ¿A que vienes? –Esta vez se le apareció a Fudou por en frente.

Fudou: Me perdí.

Koh: Te podría ayudar, pero corres el riego de quedarte sin rostro. –Koh empezó a cambiar de rostros.

Fudou: No creo necesitar ayuda pero gracias.

Koh: Como quieras puedes salir si deseas.

Fudou: Esta bien. –Cuando Fudou comenzó a caminar Koh trato de asustarlo apareciéndole en la salida de la cueva.

Koh: Asustado.

Fudou: No. –Fudou trataba de mantenerse sin ninguna expresión, Koh simplemente se aparto de la salida de la cueva, Fudou logro salir de la cueva. – (Lo logre estoy vivo) Eso fue demasiado escalofriante.

Fudou siguió caminando hasta que se encontró con la niña fantasma.

Niña fantasma: Hola (Al parecer este es el chico de la foto que me enseño el chico lindo de aquel día). –Fudou pensó que era Fuyuka.

Fudou: Fuyuka pensé que llegarías antes pero bueno, que buen disfraz.

Niña Fantasma: Esto no es un disfraz.

Fudou: Si como no, como sea Fuyuka ahora si me puedes ayudar a asustar a Kido.

Niña Fantasma: ¿Kido?

Fudou: ¿Te sientes bien? (Que extraño ella no se comporta así).

Niña Fantasma: Pues estoy muerta, creo que se siente como frio.

Fudou: ¿Muerta? Fuyuka deja de jugar.

Niña Fantasma: Pero no estoy jugando.

Fudou: Aja, mira voy a voltearme y contare hasta tres, sino dejas decirme que estas muerta te dejare aquí sola en el cementerio.

Niña Fantasma: No creo que me importe.

Fudou: Como sea. –Fudou se dio la vuelta y comenzó a contar. –Uno, dos y…-La niña fantasma se fue y de repente llego Fuyuka. –Tres.

Fuyuka: Hola Fudou, ¿Por qué dijiste Tres?

Fudou: Que acaso tú no estabas prestando atención a lo que te decía.

Fuyuka: Pero acabo de llegar.

Fudou: ¿Cómo que acabas de llegar?

Fuyuka: Si, de hecho apenas si acabado de escuchar lo que dijiste.

Fudou: Entonces ¿Con quien estaba hablando?

Fuyuka: MMM… Tal vez fue tu imaginación.

Fudou: Como que mi imaginación pero yo vi al fantasma de la niña. –Fudou volteo a ver para todos lados hasta que a lo lejos vio a la niña fantasma que se despedía de el, Fudou se quedo con un estado de shock.

Fuyuka: Fudou ¿Te sientes bien?

Fudou: Y-Yo… -Fudou se desmayo.

Fuyuka: ¡Fudou! ¿Qué le paso? –Fuyuka trato de despertar a Fudou pero ella estaba preocupada. -¡Fudou no te mueras del susto! No pensé que se fuera a asustar tanto. –Fuyuka comenzó a sacudir a Fudou, el comenzó a reaccionar.

Fudou: Quien sea que este aquí que deje de sacudirme.

Fuyuka: Fudou sigues vivo. –Fuyuka abrazo a Fudou.

Fudou: No hagas eso, ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?

Fuyuka: Es que creí que estabas muerto.

Fudou: Nadie ha muerto por un pequeño susto.

Fuyuka: Parecía que estabas muy asustado.

Fudou: Estaba actuando.

Fuyuka: Si como no.

Fudou: Da igual, ¿Has visto a Kido?

Fuyuka: No, de hecho he visto a muchos zombis.

Fudou: Espera zombis ¿De verdad? Solo deben ser personas disfrazadas.

Fuyuka: Tal vez tienes razón.

Fudou: Bueno vamos a buscar un lugar para escondernos y asustar a Kido. –Fudou y Fuyuka se fueron a buscar un lugar en donde esconderse.

**Con Endo y Natsumi: **

Loa dos estaban tratando de eliminar a los monstruos hasta que Natsumi se aparto un poco de Endo provocando que ser perdiera y quedara sola, ella comenzó a escuchar unos ruidos.

Natsumi: Endo ¿Estas allí? (Tranquila debo mantener la calma). –Natsumi comenzó a caminar, ella vio a al hombre con el hacha pero de lejos haciendo que se desmayara, esto atrajo al hombre de arena, la criatura hizo que Natsumi se quedara atrapada en su peor pesadilla. -¿Dónde estoy? –Natsumi estaba en un desierto, ella estaba confundida pero intento caminar un poco hasta que vio a Endo tirado en el suelo con muchas heridas, también estaba sangrando. -¡Endo! –Natsumi salió corriendo pero no lograba llegar a donde estaba Endo por mas que intentara correr no conseguía avanzar cada vez miraba a Endo mas lejos, Natsumi escuchaba a Endo quejarse del dolor eso la angustio y asusto mucho, ella se puso a llorar al ver que no podía hacer nada. –Endo lo siento yo no pude hacer nada….

**Con Endo:**

El estaba preocupado al ver que no encontraba a Natsumi.

Endo: ¡Natsumi! ¿Dónde se abra metido? Espero que no le haya pasado nada malo. –Endo siguió caminando hasta que encontró a Natsumi desmayada, cuando Endo se agacho para ver como estaba se dio cuentas de que ella estaba teniendo una pesadilla. -¿Qué hago? Voy a tratar de despertarla. –Endo trato de despertarla. –Natsumi despierta por favor, despierta. –Natsumi parecía escucharlo un poco. –Natsumi no quería que te pasara nada y ahora no despiertas, ¿Qué debo hacer? ¡Natsumi no me dejes por favor! –Endo comenzó a llorar, eso hizo que Natsumi comenzara a despertar.

Natsumi: En-Endo…

Endo: Natsumi estas viva. –Natsumi vio claramente a Endo y se alegro mucho de verlo vivo

Natsumi: Endo estas bien. –Natsumi abrazo a Endo y comenzó a llorar.

Endo: ¿Qué te paso?

Natsumi: Tuve una pesadilla muy horrible en donde te morías. –Endo la miro a los ojos y le limpio las lágrimas.

Endo: No llores, todo esta bien, yo también me asuste cuando te vi desmayada pero los dos estamos vivos y sin ningún rasguño, Natsumi no quisiera perderte nunca.

Natsumi: Yo tampoco quiero perderte nunca por eso Te Amo.

Endo: Yo También Te Amo. –Endo beso a Natsumi pero de repente se aparece de nuevo el hombre de arena, Endo y Natsumi estaba aterrados de verlo hasta que llego Tobitaka con una moto, Tobitaka le cayó encima al hombre de arena.

Natsumi: Tobitaka gracias por salvarnos.

Tobitaka: ¿Salvarlos de que?

Endo: Ya no importa.

Natsumi: Oye Endo ¿Esas personas que están allá son Fudou y Fuyuka?

Endo: Si, que extraño no deberían estar aquí, iré a averiguar que hacen aquí. –Endo se acerco a ellos. –Hola Fuyupe ¿Qué hacer aquí?

Fuyuka: Pues estoy aquí por una apuesta.

Endo: ¿Apuesta?

Fuyuka: ¿Tu que haces aquí?

Endo: Yo estoy aquí por un festival de cine que organizamos.

Fuyuka y Fudou: ¿Festival de cine?

Fudou: Porque Kido o los demás no me dijeron nada.

Endo: Es que tampoco saben.

Fudou: ¿Por qué?

Endo: Bueno porque curiosamente si le decíamos a Haruna, Kido se enteraba y si Kido se entera tu te enterabas.

Fudou: ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?

Endo: Es que si siempre que te invitamos a alguna fiesta o reunión siempre causas desastres.

Fudou: Y ¿Porque Fuyuka no sabia?

Endo: Por lo mismo de alguna forma ella termina viniendo contigo a alguna reunión o lo que sea que organizamos, o te lo explicare en una cadena haber si le decimos a Fuyuka ella le dirá a Haruna, Haruna llamaría a Tachimukai entonces de alguna forma Kido se entera, después Kido a Sakuma y Sakuma a ti, bueno es que eres como el que causa lo problemas.

Fuyuka: Entiendo.

Fudou: A mi me da igual.

De lejos estaba Natsumi observando todo, ella decidió ir a donde estaban ellos.

Natsumi: Hola.

Fuyuka: Hola.

Endo: Natsumi ¿Dónde esta Tobitaka?

Natsumi: Dijo que se tenia que ir.

Endo: Que extraño, pero por lo menos nos ayudo. –Natsumi volteo a ver para atrás y vio a unos zombis.

Natsumi: Endo tenemos que seguir buscando a los monstruos.

Endo: Tienes razón tenemos que…–Endo escucho un silbido lo que significa que tenían que regresar a donde estaba la película.

Natsumi: Endo esa es la señal tenemos que regresar con los demás.

Endo: Espera Natsumi, Fudou, Fuyuka ¿Nos quieren acompañar?

Fuyuka: Si, vamos con ustedes.

Fudou: Como sea.

Endo: Bien entonces nos vamos.

**Al llegar con los demás:**

Todos se pusieron a conversar sobre lo que harían con todos lo fantasmas.

Goenji: ¿Cómo les fue a todos? –Nadie contesto.

Aki: Goenji creo que mejor les decimos lo que averiguamos.

Goenji: Es verdad.

Aki: Escuchen todos hemos encontrado la información de la película.

Endo: ¿Qué encontraron?

Aki: Esto no les va a gustar, la película fue la más taquillera pero también la mas maligna y maldita de todas las películas de horror del mundo, se considera el horror y terror mas gran jamás filmado por la trama incluye a cada monstruo de las películas clásicas entre ellos espectros, zombis, leyendas japonesas y estadounidenses, también hay muchos monstruos de las películas tradicionales de horror como Drácula, El hombre lobo, Frankenstein, la película es también famosa por incluir al antihéroe mas peligroso de toda la historia, Johnny Blaze el Ghost Rider el cual los mata a todos los monstruos.

Endo: Entonces ¿Es bueno?

Aki: No, bueno si pero solo cuando esta en su forma humana, cuando se convierte en el Ghost Rider destruye a todos.

Kasemaru: Eso quiere decir que nos matara a todos si no lo detenemos.

Aki: Al parecer si.

Endo: ¿Cuándo se convierte en el Ghost Rider?

Aki: En los últimos quince minutos de la película.

Natsumi: ¿Qué hacemos?

Toramaru: Seguir atacando a los espectros. –De repente se vuelve a parecer Tobitaka pero esta vez tenia un aura roja como si fuera fuego parecía el Ghost Rider, eso hizo que todos se asustaran.

Endo: ¡Es el Ghost Rider! –Todos comenzaron a gritar hasta que el aura roja que rodeaba a Tobitaka desapareció.

Goenji: Solo es Tobitaka.

Toramaru: Tobitaka ¿Cómo hiciste que apareciera esa aura?

Tobitaka: ¿Qué aura?

Toramaru: La que parecía fuego.

Tobitaka: No se de que hablas pero eso no importa vengo a ayudarlos.

Endo: ¿Sabes como hacer para eliminarlos a todos de una vez? Y lo mas importante ¿Cómo sabes lo que esta pasando? Lo pregunto porque nos salvaste del monstruo que nos quería matar.

Tobitaka: Pues adivine que tú te asustarías por una ardilla, que tirarías una piedra que le caería a alguien, que te arrojarían un limonada esa limonada la pondrías en el proyector y que se demarraría arruinando la película también que la pegarías con pegamento y cinta adhesiva y agregando el hecho de que pusieron al revés película en el proyector provocando todo este desastre, aunque sigo sin entender muchas cosas.

Endo: Valla si que eres bueno adivinando pero eso no resuelve nuestra duda de cómo librarnos de todo esto.

Todos se pusieron a pensar como detener a todos de una buena vez, hasta que Aki recordó el cuaderno que Tobitaka les había dado.

Aki: Tobitaka ¿Ese cuadernos que nos diste nos puede ayudar?

Tobitaka: ¿El cuaderno? Si, les servirá a ustedes, porque esto se va a poner mejor.

Fuyuka: ¿Qué mas debemos hacer?

Tobitaka: En primera verificar que mas personas están en el cementerio, en segunda tratar de tener los accesorios necesarios para poder eliminar a los espectros peligrosos y en tercera pónganse una bufanda.

Todos escuchaban lo que Tobitaka había dicho menos Fudou el solo escucho lo de la bufanda.

Fudou: Quieres que nos pongamos todos lindos con las bufandas.

Tobitaka: ¿Quieres perder la cabeza? –Tobitaka lo dijo en un tono amenazante.

Fudou: Tsk.

Tobitaka: Bien entonces comencemos con lo primero ¿Quiénes están en este cementerio aparte de todos ustedes?

Fuyuka: Haruna, Tachimukai, Kido, Sakuma.

Aki: Ahora que lo recuerdo ¿Quién ha visto a Toko y Rika?

Hijikata: Creo que ellas no escucharon la señal.

Tobitaka: Pasemos a lo segundo.

Kasemaru: ¿Y que va a pasar con los demás?

Tobitaka: Yo me encargare de eso y si no pues ustedes sabrán que hacer, volviendo con lo segundo hoy antes del atardecer les deje una bolsa con unos objetos ¿Dónde esta?

Aki: Esta por allá.

Tobitaka: No creo que necesiten nada mas que eso, ahora lo tercer allá en esa bolsa que traje hay suficientes bufandas para todos, lo único que falta es que ustedes valla derrotar a esos fantasma y ya.

Endo: ¿Solo? Valla no suena tan complicado.

Tobitaka: Es que no has visto a lo fantasmas ¿Verdad?

Endo: No a todos.

Tobitaka: Traten de que no los maten. –Tobitaka arranco su moto y se fue.

Goenji: Sigue pareciendo extraño todo esto.

Fubuki: Pero que mas podemos hacer, no vamos a dejar que nos maten así que tendremos que defendernos.

Endo: Bien todos a enfrentar a los espectros.

Todos se volvieron a ir buscando por todo el cementerio a algún espectro.

**Con Haruna y Tachimukai:**

Los dos seguían huyendo de los zombis hasta que entraron a los baños del cementerio.

Tachimukai: Aquí estaremos seguros.

Haruna: No puedo creer que haya zombis de verdad en el cementerio.

Tachimukai: No debimos de haber entrado al cementerio.

Haruna: Ahora eso no importa, tengo que encontrar a mi hermano.

Tachimukai: No te preocupes buscaremos a Kido después de salir de aquí. –Tachimukai y Haruna escucharon unos ruidos y decidieron esconderse cerca de uno de los inodoros, después de un rato ya no se escucharon los ruidos

Haruna: Creo que ya no podemos ir de aquí. –Haruna se aparto del inodoro, Tachimukai iba a hacer lo mismo pero una mano (Akagami Agamí) lo había agarrado del pie.

Tachimukai: ¿Qué es esto? –Tachimukai vio que era un espectro. –Haruna ayúdame.

Haruna: Pero que debo hacer.

Akagami Agamí: ¿Papel rojo? o ¿Papel azul?

Tachimukai: ¿Qué se supone que deba contestar?

Haruna: No se contéstale algo.

Tachimukai: (Haber si es un espectro el rojo significa sangre y azul mis venas o algo así el punto es que ninguno de esos dos es bueno, mejor le digo otro color) ¡Verde!

Akagami Agamí: ¿Verde? ¡Verde CON QUE VERDE EHH! –De repente se abrió un agujero que arrastraba a Tachimukai.

Tachimukai: ¡Ayúdenme! –Tachimukai trataba de que el agujero no se lo llevara pero era imposible, Haruna se trato de acercar para ayudarlo pero el no quiso. –Haruna no te acerques no dejare que te pase nada se lo prometí a tu hermano.

Haruna: Pero yo no quiero que mueras. –Haruna estaba llorando.

Tachimukai: No te preocupes si muero me conformo con sabes que a ti no te paso nada.

Haruna: Tachimukai. –Haruna estaba muy triste por lo que estaba pasando hasta que llego Tobitaka.

Tobitaka: Ten esta botella llénala de agua y repite eso: "Sube a la superficie y limpia la suciedad". –Tobitaka le dio una botella con un símbolo hecho con tinta roja.

Haruna: Sube a la superficie y limpia esta suciedad. –No paso nada Tachimukai seguía igual.

Tobitaka: El agua.

Haruna: Es cierto. –Haruna intento sacar agua del lavabo pero no salida nada. –No sale nada ¿Que voy a hacer?

Tachimukai: Ya no aguanto mas, ¡Haruna te voy a extrañar! -Akagami Agamí agarro a Tachimukai y se lo llevo.

Haruna: ¡No! Tachimukai ¿Porque? No es justo… -Haruna comenzó a llorar y una de las lagrimas cayo en la botella haciendo efecto el hechizo, de repente apareció una luz del cual Tachimukai salía de el. -¡Tachimukai! –Haruna lo abrazo.

Tachimukai: Gracias por salvarme.

Haruna: Estaba muy asustada pensé que habías muerto.

Tachimukai: No te preocupes pronto saldremos de este cementerio.

Haruna: Bueno mejor salgamos de este baño.

Tobitaka: Vengan conmigo.

Tachimukai: ¿A dónde iremos?

Tobitaka: Con los demás.

Haruna: ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?

Tobitaka: Hicieron un festival de cine pero lo arruinaron.

Haruna: Bueno pero hay mas fantasmas raros por aquí.

Tobitaka: Si.

Tachimukai: (Ya estuvo que estoy más que muerto).

Haruna: Bueno vámonos.

Tobitaka llevo a Haruna y Tachimukai a donde estaban los demás.

**En otra parte:**

Estaban Someoka tratando de defenderse de los zombis.

Someoka: Malditos zombis ojala no me ataquen. –Someoka seguía caminando hasta que escucho un ruido entre unos arbustos. -Quién sea que este allí que salga ahora o morirá (Ojala que sea un animal porque si no estoy muerto). –De repente lo que estaba en los arbustos salta y asusta a Someoka.

Kogure: Miedoso. –Kogure se rio.

Someoka: Enano, esta me la pagas y mas vale que corras si no quieres morir.

Kogure: ¡Atrápame si puedes tortuga! –Kogure salió corriendo.

Someoka: ¡Cobarde! –Someoka salió corriendo detrás de el.

Los dos siguieron corriendo hasta que Kogure logro librarse de Someoka.

Kogure: Creo que se perdió. –Kogure se recostó en un árbol que estaba allí, después de un rato de estar allí, Kogure decidió seguir caminando, cuando se quiso apartar del árbol, sintió como algo le había agarrado los pies. -¿COMO PASO ESTO? –El árbol comenzó a arrastrar a Kogure. –Por favor suelta, si me sueltas te daré dulces. –Kogure intentaba escapar pero no podía parecía su fin hasta que llego Someoka, es ese instante el árbol solo a Kogure.

Someoka: ¡Ahora si enano de esta no te salvas! –Someoka vio a Kogure con el rostro pálido como si lo hubieran asustado, y fue así.

Kogure: No me hagas daño tuve suficiente con el árbol que me arrastro.

Someoka: ¿Un árbol te arrastro? Kogure creo que te golpeaste la cabeza, mejor te dejo en paz parece que ya tuviste suficiente.

Kogure: No es ninguna mentira, ¡Ese árbol que estas viendo me ataco!

Someoka: Mejor vete con los demás porque te diste un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza.

Kogure: Bien como quieras. –Kogure se fue corriendo de allí.

Someoka: Ese niño y su imaginación. –Someoka escucho unos ruidos extraños. –Kogure otra vez tú, te dije que te fueras con los demás. –Someoka siguió escuchando los ruidos pero se escuchaban mas cerca. –Kogure deja de hacer eso. –De repente Someoka vio a un chico con sangre en la ropa y un hacha, el chico comenzó a cortar el árbol, Someoka iba a salir corriendo antes de que el fantasma lo viera pero el fantasma lo vio y lo comenzó a perseguir. –Esto no es real, esto no es real, esto no es real (Pero claro que es real si no lo fuera esto seria una pesadilla pero no lo es, todo esto es real). –Someoka estaba confundido y asustado además de que su conciencia le estaba confirmando que todo era real. –Diablos porque no me quede en mi casa. –Someoka siguió corriendo y cuando miraba para atrás miraba al chico con el hacha en las manos ansioso por cortarlo a el. –No quiero morir pero estoy a punto de ser enterrado junto con estos muertos. –Someoka ya no sabia que hacer si seguía corriendo se iba a cansar y lo matarían pero decidió seguir corriendo hasta que se encontró con Fubuki.

Fubuki: Someoka ¿Qué te paso?

Someoka: Un loco con un hacha me persigue. –Fubuki volteo a ver para todos lados y no vio a nadie.

Fubuki: Yo no veo nada.

Someoka: Que extraño hace unos instantes estaba allí.

Fubuki: Por lo menos estas vivo.

Someoka: Si creo que tienes razón bueno mejor me voy antes de que pase alo paranormal de nuevo. –Someoka se fue y Fubuki se quedo viendo algo extraño a lo lejos.

Fubuki: ¿Qué es eso? –Fubuki vio la sombra de alguien pero no le tomo importancia y siguió vigilando si se aparecía algo fuera de lo normal.

**Con Hijikata:**

El chico estaba vigilando si algo se acercaba lo que no se imaginaba era encontrase con una bestia enfurecida gigante que empezó a atacar todo lo que se encontraba en el cementerio (Es Hei-Bai).

Hijikata: Esa bestia esta atacando todo será mejor que haga algo. –Hijikata se acerco a Hei-Bai. –Hola (Espero que esto funcione si no estaré mas que muerto) ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan molesto?

Hei-Bai simplemente lanzo un grito y intento atacar a Hijikata pero el logro apartarse antes de que le hiciera daño.

Hijikata: Veo que no quieres razonar. –Hijikata saco una escoba para poder defenderse. –Trata de atacarme. –Hei-Bai ataco a Hijikata y rompió la escoba. –Mejor corro. –El salió corriendo y Hei-Bai lo perseguía, a Hijikata lo único que se le ocurrió fue pararse en frente de el y tratar de volver a "razonar" con el. –Haber dime ¿Por qué estas molesto? –Hei-Bai señalo un bosque que estaba lejos del cementerio. –MMM…. Comprendo, nosotros tomamos ramas y muchas cosas del bosque no te preocupes no volveremos a irrumpir en el bosque. –Hijikata logro hacer que Hei-Bai se tranquilizara y se convirtió en Panda después de eso se fue muy tranquilo. –Tuve suerte, lo bueno es que pude manejar la situación y no hubo heridos bueno yo estoy un poco lastimado pero no creo que sea nada. –Hijikata siguió haciendo lo que hacia anteriormente.

**Con Rika: **

Ella estaba tratando de encontrar a su amiga Touko.

Rika: No entiendo porque me deja sola, se supone que no queríamos perdernos y ahora no la encuentro ¡Touko! ¿Qué voy a hacer si se me aparece algún espectro otra vez? –Rika siguió caminando hasta que sintió una presencia extraña. -¿Qué fue eso? –Rika empezó a escuchar unos susurros seguido de unos pasos, Rika volteo a ver pero no miraba nada, hasta que Kuchisake-onna se le apareció en frente, Rika del susto se cayó al suelo pero no se desmayo esta vez, ella estaba temblando y sentía el miedo de ver a esa mujer en frente ella.

Kuchisake-onna: ¿Soy hermosa? –Rika seguía asustada y se fijo en las tijeras que traía.

Rika: (¿Qué le contesto? Ella me esta asustado mucho, porque trae una mascara de cirugía y una tijera, tal vez le paso un accidente, ¡Eso que importa! Tengo que contestarle pero tiene esas tijeras con las que me puede hacer daño voy a decirle lo que pienso) ¡No tu eres fea, y yo no quiero se como tú!

Kuchisake-onna: ¡NO! –El fantasma comenzó a desvanecerse mientras agonizaba de dolor.

Rika: S-Se Fu-Fue. –Rika se levanto del suelo y decidió ir con los demás antes de que algo malo le pasara.

**Con Fudou:**

El estaba tratando de encontrar a Fuyuka, pues después de que todos se habían ido a buscar mas fantasmas ella se había separado de el.

Fudou: ¿En donde se habrá metido Fuyuka? -Fudou siguió caminando y salió del cementerio y entro a un edificio. –Tal vez Fuyuka este aquí. –Fudou entro en el edificio (La morada del mal) y comenzó a subir y subir. –Que extraño recuerdo haber estado en este piso antes mmm…. Tal vez si sigo subiendo lograre llegar a la salida.

Fudou subía las escaleras pero no avanzaba nada y siguió haciendo lo mismo por un buen rato.

**Con Kido:**

El chico estaba solo pues cuando estaba huyendo de los zombis con Sakuma, los dos se separaron provocando que Kido se perdiera.

Kido: ¿Cómo es que nos paso esto a todos? –Kido siguió caminando hasta que se encontró con Touko.

Touko: Kido ¿Qué haces en el cementerio?

Kido: Pues estoy tratando de ganar una apuesta.

Touko: Dudo que la ganes.

Kido: Touko tengo tiempo para esto.

Touko: Si lo tienes, porque si no tuvieras tiempo no estarías aquí perdiéndolo. –Touko estaba provocando a Kido.

Kido: Déjame en paz.

Touko: No.

Kido: No te lo estaba preguntando.

Touko: Lo que pasa es que eres un cobarde.

Kido: (Otra vez me dijeron cobarde) Mira Touko no soy un cobarde y te lo puedo demostrar. –De repente un zombi toca el hombro de Kido y el empieza a gritar.

Touko: Otra vez.

Kido: ¿Cómo que otra vez?

Touko: He estado huyendo de los zombis por un buen rato.

Kido: ¿Por qué no salimos del cementerio?

Touko: Es que estaba buscando a Rika, pero creo que ella se regreso con los demás.

Kido: Entonces salgamos del cementerio antes de que los zombis nos coman.

Touko: Si, pero hagámoslo mas interesante, el primero que salga del cementerio gana.

Kido: Bien, pero no nos separemos porque nos podemos perder.

Touko: Como quieras.

Kido y Touko comenzaron a correr hasta salir del cementerio pero los zombis los comenzaron a perseguir y continuaron corriendo.

Touko: Los zombis no siguen persiguiendo.

Kido: ¿Tienes una idea de cómo perderlos?

Touko: Solo que sigamos corriendo.

Kido: Esta es la peor noche de mi vida.

Los dos siguieron corriendo de los zombis sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Datto, paso con su apariencia falsa a la par de ellos mientras la real estaba detrás a punto de cortarle las piernas, pero Touko se percato de la presencia de Datto (La falsa).

Touko: Kido ¿Te has dado cuenta de la presencia de ese chico? –Touko señalo al chico.

Kido: La verdad no pero ahora que lo estoy viendo de cerca creo que es un… -Kido lo observo bien tenia un aura extraña y tenia la piel de color blanco, Kido logro analizar la apariencia de Datto lo cual lo hizo deducir que era un espectro. -¡Touko es un fantasma!

Touko: ¡Vamos a morir!

Kido: Cálmate, tenemos que hacer algo mmm…. Entremos a ese edificio de allá.

Touko: Pero no se ve seguro. –Kido la tomo del brazo y salieron corriendo hacia el edificio, cuando entraron al edificio Datto desapareció.

Kido: Desapareció.

Touko: Estamos vivos ¡Si que alegría! –Touko estaba saltando de la alegría pero no le duraría mucho pues habían entrado a la morada del mal.

Kido: Pero que edifico mas extraño.

Touko: Si, bueno salgamos de aquí. –De repente llega Fudou.

Fudou: Otra vez estoy en el mismo piso bueno subir otras diez veces más no hará daño.

Kido: Fudou ¿Qué haces aquí?

Fudou: Estoy tratando de salir de este edificio.

Touko: ¿No se puede salir de este edificio?

Fudou: Al parecer no pero ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Kido: Estabas huyendo de los zombis.

Fudou: ¿Qué zombis?

Kido: Los que están allá. –Kido le señalo la ventana para que pudiera ver a los zombis.

Fudou: Valla parecen hormigas desde aquí.

Kido: ¿Cómo que hormigas? Si estamos en el tercer piso.

Fudou: Al parecer no estamos en el tercer piso.

Touko: Pero ¿Cómo llegamos tan alto?

Kido: Creo que este edificio esta maldito pero ¿Por qué entraste aquí?

Fudou: Estaba buscando a alguien.

Kido: ¿Por qué buscabas a alguien?

Fudou: Que te importa.

Touko: ¿A quien buscabas?

Fudou: Que te importa… -Fudou pensó que Kido le había preguntado.

Touko: ¿QUE? –Fudou se dio cuenta de su error.

Fudou: Perdón pensé que Kido me había preguntado eso en fin estaba buscando a Fuyuka.

Touko: Pero si ella esta allá. –Touko señalo las escaleras, allí estaba Fuyuka tratando de bajar las escaleras, pero Fuyuka se dio cuenta de la presencia de los demás y se acerco a ellos.

Fuyuka: Hola.

Fudou: Hola Fuyuka ¿Por qué entraste aquí?

Fuyuka: Es que vi que Touko y Kido habían entrado a este edificio.

Kido: Bueno ahora que estamos aquí ¿Cómo salimos?

Fudou: Es extraño este edificio esta maldito.

Fuyuka: MMM… Déjenme verlo en el libro que me dio Tobitaka. –Fuyuka saco el libro y comenzó a buscar a algún espectro que tuviera las mismas características que el edificio y lo encontró. –Ya lo encontré estamos en "La morada del mal".

Kido: ¿Y como salimos?

Fuyuka: Necesitamos un sacrificio. –Todos se voltean a ver entre si.

Touko: Sacrifiquemos a Kido.

Kido: ¿Y porque a mi?

Touko: Para empezar tú me metiste a mi aquí.

Fuyuka: No es necesario sacrificar a una persona.

Fudou: ¿Entonces?

Fuyuka: ¿Alguien tiene una muñeca? –Todos voltean a ver a Touko.

Touko: Bien tengan. –Touko le da la muñeca a Fuyuka, pero Kido y Fudou la miraron extraño. –Rika me la dio.

Kido: Eso tiene sentido.

Fuyuka: Ahora lo que hay que hacer es subir a la azotea.

Todos subieron las escaleras pero mientras subían los atacaban maniquís.

Fudou: ¡Los maniquís están endemoniados! –Los maniquís comenzaron a atacar a Kido y Fudou.

Kido: Fudou tenemos que defendernos.

Fudou: ¿Con que? –Los maniquís empezaron a caerles encima, hasta que Kido vio unas tablas de madera.

Kido: ¡Fudou toma las tablas de madera de allá! –Kido logro zafarse de los maniquís y tomo unas tablas de madera, el comenzó a atacar a los maniquís con las tablas y le dio una a Fudou para poder golpear a los maniquís.

Fudou: Son demasiados, no lograremos vencerlos. –Fudou y Kido seguían golpeando a los maniquís hasta que por fin lograron vencerlos.

Kido: ¿Y las chicas?

Fudou: ¿Qué no estaban contigo?

Kido: No, yo estaba contigo.

Fudou: Entonces subamos las escaleras.

Kido: ¿Cómo sabes que las chicas están allá arriba?

Fudou: A donde más podrían ir.

Kido y Fudou subieron las escaleras pero solo lograron encontrarse con más maniquís, pero lograron evitarlos después de un rato vieron a Fuyuka, pero no a Touko.

Kido: Fuyuka ¿Dónde esta Touko?

Fuyuka: No lo se, en un momento nos estaban atacando unos maniquís.

Fudou: Pero ¿No te hicieron nada?

Fuyuka: A mi no pero se llevaron a Touko.

Kido: No viste a donde se la llevaron.

Fuyuka: No, pero hay que subir a la azotea para lograr salir de aquí, tal vez si realizamos el hechizo encontremos a Touko.

Kido: Subamos las escaleras.

Los tres lograron subieron a la azotea, allí vieron a Touko tratando de suicidarse.

Kido: Touko no lo hagas.

Fudou: Fuyuka el maleficio.

Fuyuka tomo a la muñeca mientras decía el maleficio Kido trataba de que Touko no se suicidara pero era imposible pues el espíritu de la morada del mal lo estaba atacando.

Fuyuka: "Poder siniestro que moras en las vetas subterráneas en decrimiento de los espíritus de la tierra te ordeno que regreses a la tierra". –Touko estaba a punto de saltar pero, en ese instante en la azotea apareció un gran resplandor de luz que no los dejaba ver nada, después todos despertaron afuera del edificio.

Fudou: Pero ¿Cómo terminamos aquí?

Touko: ¿Qué no estábamos adentro del edificio? –Touko seguía algo mareada por todo lo que había pasado, cuando Kido la vio se alegro mucho.

Kido: ¡Touko estas viva!

Touko: ¿A que te refieres con eso? Acaso me iba a morir.

Kido: Si te ibas a morir pero estas viva.

Touko: Esta noche es la más horrible de mi vida.

Fudou: Y no ha terminado.

Fuyuka: Deberíamos irnos con los demás.

Fudou: Pero antes corramos.

Kido: ¿Por qué?

Fudou: Para huir de los zombis además hacemos ejercicio corriendo, o acaso no quieres hacer ejercicio.

Kido: Cállate, y salgamos de aquí.

Todos comenzaron a correr, pero Kido y Fudou se pusieron a discutir.

Fudou: Sabes Kido esto es tu culpa.

Kido: Mi culpa.

Fudou: Si, por tu culpa no sabemos donde están los demás.

Kido: Tú y los demás se fueron cuando acabábamos de llegar al cementerio.

Fudou: No lo impediste.

Kido: Acaso quieres fastidiarme.

Fudou: La verdad tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo pero no se me ha ocurrido como, pero sabes deberíamos llevarnos mejor. –Mientras corrían Fudou se acerco a Kido y le pego una hoja en la espalda que decía: "Cerebro fresco y delicioso".

Kido: ¿Qué me pegaste en la espalda?

Fudou: Nada.

Touko: Kido será mejor que corras más rápido.

Kido: ¿Por qué?

Touko: Porque eres el más listo de todos así que buscaran al que tenga un mejor cerebro.

Fudou: Bueno yo seguiré corriendo y…. –Fudou noto que Fuyuka no estaba volteo a ver para todos lado y vio que ella había tomado otro camino así que el decidió ir a buscarla antes de que le pasara algo malo. – (Ojala no pase nada raro después).

Fudou siguió a Fuyuka dejando solo a Kido y Touko quienes habían dejado de correr pues los zombis ya se habían ido

Touko: Oye Kido ¿Dónde están Fuyuka y Fudou?

Kido: No se hace un rato estaban aquí con nosotros.

Touko: Por cierto ¿Puedo acercarme a ti?

Kido: Si. –Kido no lo dijo con seguridad, pero Touko se acerco y le quito la hoja que Fudou le había puesto en la espalda.

Touko: Ten.

Kido: ¿Quién me puso esto en la espalda?

Touko: Fue Fudou.

Kido: Y ¿Por qué no me lo quitaste antes? Por eso los zombis no me dejaban en paz.

Touko: Dudo que los zombis puedan leer.

Kido: Olvídalo.

Touko: ¿A dónde vamos?

Kido: Al cementerio.

Touko: ¿Por qué?

Kido: Tengo que buscar a mi hermana.

Touko: ¿Crees que ella este bien?

Kido: Espero que si pero tengo que protegerla.

Touko y Kido siguieron caminando hasta que Touko vio en un basurero una muñeca (Mary) que estaba sucia, ella se acerco a la muñeca y la tomo.

Kido: Touko deja esa muñeca.

Touko: No seas así ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Kido: Puede ser maligno.

Touko: Creo que exageras.

Kido: Haber Touko acabamos de salir de un edificio que estaba maldito.

Touko: No paso nada malo.

Kido: Estabas a punto de suicidarte.

Touko: ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?

Kido: No quiero que nos pase nada malo.

Touko: Pero no nos vamos a morir por una muñeca.

Kido: Pierdes tu tiempo.

Touko: Exagerado. –Touko observo a la muñeca y la limpio con un pañuelo. –Te vez mejor así pero te voy a tener que dejar aquí si no a Kido le da un coraje. –Touko vio que la muñeca podía hablar lo cual se le hizo un poco extraño pues ella no había visto que tuviera un cordón ni nada por el estilo.

Muñeca: Hola soy Mary ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

Touko: Lo siento no puedo Kido se va a poner histérico si no te dejo.

Kido: Touko ¿Vas a dejar esa muñeca si o no?

Touko: Si, pero deja de quejarte.

Kido: No es que me queje es por seguridad pero ¿Por qué te impresiona tanto esa muñeca?

Touko: Me recuerda a cuando era niña pero bueno sigamos caminando.

Kido y Touko siguieron caminando hasta que a Kido le entro una llamada en el celular.

Kido: ¿Si?

Mary: Hola soy Mary ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

Kido: ¿Qué? –Se corto la llamada.

Touko: ¿Quién era?

Kido: Mary.

Touko: Pero ese es el nombre de la muñeca.

Kido: La muñecas no tienen nombre.

Touko: Si lo tenia, pero que extraño.

Kido: Ves te lo dije esa muñeca estaba maldita.

Touko: No dramatices sigamos caminando.

Kido: Pero… -De repente le vuelve a entrar una llamada a Kido.

Mary: Hola soy Mary estoy en el cementerio. –Kido no contesto y corto la llamada.

Touko: Sera mejor que salgamos de aquí.

Kido: Pero me sigue llamando. –Le vuelve a entrar otra llamada a Kido.

Mary: Hola, soy Mary estoy a unos metros de ustedes.

Kido: Déjame en paz. –Kido termino la llamada y tomo de la mano a Touko para salir corriendo hacia un templo de juguetes, cuando los dos entraron sintieron una vibra extraña.

Touko: Kido ¿Tengo miedo?

Kido: No te preocupes no creo que esa muñeca nos encuentre aquí. –Y otra vez la muñeca llamo a Kido.

Mary: Hola soy Mary estoy afuera del templo de juguetes.

Kido: Ya cállate. –Kido arrojo el celular, el cual se rompió.

Touko: Estoy se puso feo.

Kido: Ya no podrá llamarnos. –Kido se había equivocado pues Mary llamo esta vez a Touko.

Touko: ¿S-Si?

Mary: Hola, soy Mary estoy en frente de ustedes. –Touko miro a su alrededor y ahí estaba Mary viéndolos con su sonrisa tétrica.

Kido: ¿Cómo es que llego aquí?

Touko: No se pero, aquí acaba nuestras vidas. –Touko comenzó a llorar.

Kido: Touko no llores. –Kido trato de tranquilizar a Touko.

Mary: Kido y Touko vamos a jugar.

De repente empezaron a llegar las sombras de muchos juguetes que comenzaron a hablar sobre como jugar: "Como a mi me cortaron un pierna juguemos a cortas piernas", "Como a mi me atropello un caro juguemos a atropellar con un carro", "Como a mi me sacaron un ojo juguemos a sacar ojos", "Como a mi me cortaron la cabeza juguemos a cortar la cabeza"…

Kido: Touko ya no llores por favor.

Touko: No vez que vamos a morir y tú tenías la razón yo no debí de haber tomado esa muñeca.

Kido: Eso ya no importa.

Mary: Juguemos mucho que nos vamos a divertir.

Todas las sombras de los juguetes comenzaron a hablar y cantar…

A cortar a cortar

Aplastar, aplastar

A romper a romper.

Vamos a cantar:

_Despacito, despacito_

_En la jaula hay un pajarito_

_Cuando saldrá de su prisión _

_Quizá cuando salga el sol_

_Hay una calavera y una tortuga_

_Adivina de quienes son_

_Están detrás de ti, están detrás de ti._

Todas las sombras se unieron formando una sombra más grande, ellos sujetaron a Kido y Touko par a que no pudieran huir y comenzaron a habla de nuevo…

Brazos, oídos nariz, boca manos, pies….

Mary: Que divertido vamos a cortarles la cabeza….

Las sombras estaban a punto de cortarle la cabeza a Touko pero a ella se le cayo el pañuelo con el que limpio a la muñeca entonces Mary recordó que Touko fue amable con ella y decidió no hacerles nada.

Mary: Ya no quiero jugar.

Sombras: ¿Por qué?

Mary: Kido y Touko no se están divirtiendo los estamos asustando así que ¡Váyanse y déjenlos en paz!

Sombras: ¡Ah pero queríamos seguir jugando! –Las sombras se fueron y salieron del templo de juguetes.

Mary: Touko, Kido guardare este pañuelo para recordar nuestro encuentro. –Mary se fue dejando confundidos a Kido y Touko.

Touko: Lo siento mucho Kido. –Touko seguía llorando.

Kido: Ya te dije que no importa, estamos vivos y eso es lo esencial, por favor ya no llores.-Kido se acerco a Touko y la tomo de la mano. –Vámonos al cementerio antes de que Mary se arrepienta.

Touko: Si.

**En el cementerio:**

(**Aclaración: **Ellos están adentro de un mausoleo).

Todos se volvieron a reunir para conversar esta vez si estaban todos incluyendo a Haruna, Tachimukai, Sakuma, Kido, Touko, Fuyuka, Fudou y Rika.

Tobitaka: Bien como veo ya estamos todos aquí.

Endo: Si, pero para que nos llamas.

Tobitaka: ¿Quiero saber que les paso a los demás? Y me refiero a ustedes, Kido, Touko, Fudou y Fuyuka.

Kido: Nada solo que salimos del cementerio huyendo de los zombis, nos ataco un chico con una hoz el cual corría, un edificio que nos quería matar y una muñeca que nos quería arrancar los miembros del cuerpo.

Tobitaka: Haber par de idiotas. –Todos se quedaron confundidos pues no sabían a quienes se estaba refiriendo. –Me refiero a Endo y Tsunami, yo ya adivine lo que paso pero no lo entiendo simplemente no tiene sentido a pesar de que la película solo tendría efecto en el cementerio a ustedes casi los matan afuera de aquí ¿Tarados hay algo mas que no me hayan dicho?

Endo: Tal vez sea el hecho de que estamos malditos, por ese viejo extraño.

Tobitaka: Déjenme entender fueron a Tokio a la casa de un viejo llamado Confucio el cual tenia dos nietas una viva y otra muerta, la viva era linda y estaba con Tsunami y la muerta intentaba llevar se a Endo al infierno.

Tsunami: Como lo supiste bueno también la película y el proyector estaban malditos.

Endo: Ahora que lo mencionas sigo teniendo miedo de esa niña fantasma estaba loca y quería llevarme al infierno. –De repente se aparece la nieta muerta de Confucio.

Nieta muerta: Hola. –Solo Endo la vio los demás solo escucharon gritar a Endo.

Endo: ¡NO ALEJATE DE MI!

Someoka: Endo se volvió loco.

Tobitaka: Amárrenlo. –Los chicos lograron amarrar a una silla aunque Endo se resistió mucho.

Kasemaru: ¿Creen que esto funcionara?

Goenji: Por supuesto que si.

Tobitaka: No tenemos mucho tiempo dentro de quince minutos saldrá el Ghost Rider.

Endo: ¡No suéltenme!

Tobitaka: Tápenle la boca con un calcetín.

Endo: ¿QUE? ¡No! –Goenji le metió un calcetín a Endo en la boca.

Goenji: Es mi calcetín Endo. –Endo trato de hablar pero no puedo por el calcetín.

Tobitaka: Volviendo al tema tenemos que atraer a los zombis detener al motociclista fantasma y al Ghost Rider.

Fubuki: Que no el motociclista fantasma y el Ghost Rider eran lo mismo.

Tobitaka: No uno no tiene cabeza y el otro mata a las personas.

De repente los zombis entran al mausoleo, todos se asustan (Menos Tobitaka) y dejan a Endo que aun sigue amarrado cerca de los zombis, Endo intento gritar pero tenia el calcetín en la boca, los zombis se acercaron a Endo y lo olieron después de so decidieron mejor irse.

Goenji: Eso significa que… -(**Aclaración: **Si no entendieron lo que paso lo explicare los zombis comen cerebros y viendo que Endo no es muy listo que digamos creo que ya entienden).

Tobitaka: Si, creo que todos entendemos aquí el porque los zombis no se comieron a Endo.

Tsunami: Entonces podemos usar a Endo como escudo.

Someoka: Y ahora que lo pienso Endo será inmune a los fantasma.

Tobitaka: No, el solo es inmune a los zombis.

Goenji: ¿Cómo estamos seguros de eso?

Tobitaka: Porque si no lo fuera esa niña fantasma no se lo estaría llevando.

Todos voltearon ver a Endo, el estaba siendo llevado a un agujero por culpa de la nieta de Confucio.

Natsumi: Alguien salve a Endo.

Tobitaka: No te preocupes… -Tobitaka lanza su cadena la cual se queda amarrada a la pierna de Endo.

Kasemaru. ¿Cómo sabias que tenias que hacer eso?

Tobitaka: ¿Qué cosa? –Endo vuelve a gritar y Tobitaka jala la cadena para que no se lo lleven. –Quítenle el calcetín de la boca y desamárrenlo.

Endo: ¡Al fin soy libre!

Tobitaka: Que bien como sea, haber Tsunami vente conmigo para detener al motociclista fantasma.

Tsunami: Esta bien.

Tobitaka: Y en cuanto a los demás atraigan a los zombis y destrúyanlos ¿Entendido?

Todos: Si.

Tobitaka: Tsunami sube a mi moto. –Tsunami subió a la moto y se fue con Tobitaka a buscar al fantasma mientras los demás trataban de pensar la manera de atraer a los zombis.

Tachimukai: ¿Alguien tiene una idea?

Goenji: Esta vez no podemos usar a Endo.

Someoka: Como escudo si.

Endo: Dejen de usarme como escudo., no es justo soy su capitán o lo fui alguna vez y con eso me refiero a los que no están en el equipo de Raimon ¿Merezco que no me usen como escudo?

Todos se quedaron pensando unos segundos y le dieron una respuesta a Endo.

Goenji: La verdad no pero no nos queda de otra.

Kasemaru: Endo no lo mereces pero tenemos que defendernos.

Fudou: Yo pienso que si. –Todos voltean a ver a Fudou con una mirada asesina. –Solo estaba bromeando todo se lo toman tan en serio.

Kabeyama: Capitán ¿Ya se desamarro la cadena que tenia en el pie?

Endo: Diablos… -Endo fue arrastrado por la cadena que tenia Tobitaka pues la cadena estaba amarrada a la moto de un lado y del otro estaba amarrada al pie de Endo.

Goenji: ¿Ayudamos a Endo?

Kasemaru: Tobitaka lo ayudara.

Someoka: El estará bien no se preocupen por lo que veo Natsumi ya lo esta ayudando a curar sus heridas.

Kasemaru: Entonces todo esta bien.

Kido: Porque no pensemos la manera de atraer a los zombis.

Fudou: ¿Quién es el estratega mas listo del mundo?

Tachimukai: Kido. –Tachimukai lo había dicho con mucha inocencia sin imaginarse lo que Fudou tenía planeado.

Fudou: Amarremos a Kido ya saben que a los zombis les gustan los cerebros frescos y enormes.

Los chicos amarraron a Kido a un poste que afuera del mausoleo, mientras Fudou caminaba con un letrero en la mano que decía: "Comida Gratis", pero solo llegaron personas.

Fudou: Váyanse no hay comida gratis, ¿Qué le pasa a la gente de ahora?

Touko: Creo que esas personas vinieron por el letrero que dice comida gratis.

Fudou: Tienes razón mejor lo cambio. –Fudou cambio el letrero a: "Cerebro fresco y jugoso".

Someoka: No veo a los zombis.

Kasemaru: Allá vienen. –Todos se alejaron un poco de Kido para que los zombis no los atacaran.

Kido: ¡Chicos suéltenme por favor!

Fudou: ¡NO! Ahora eres el platillo principal acostúmbrate, además descuida no quieren tu carne solo quieren tu cabeza.

Haruna: Fudou deja a mi hermano.

Fudou: Lo siento si no es tu hermano será Tachimukai.

Tachimukai: Oye tú eres mas inteligente que yo o ¿No?

Fudou: Claro que si.

Haruna: Entonces porque no te amarramos a ti en vez de mi haber amarrado a mi hermano.

Fudou: No soy tan tonto como para dejarme amarrar.

Haruna: Solo espero que no le pase nada.

Los zombis se estaban acercando cada vez mas a Kido mientras los demás conversaban.

Touko: Bien ¿Cuándo atacamos a los zombis?

Fudou: ¿No íbamos a dejar que se comieran a Kido?

Touko: ¡No! Mejor tomo uno de los bates que encontré por allá y empiezo a combatir con los zombis. –Touko agarro el bate y comenzó a golpear a los zombis.

Kogure: ¿Quién trajo los bates?

Someoka: No se.

Toramaru: Fui yo, verdad que fue bueno idea.

Kasemaru: ¿Quién te dijo que podrías traer bates al cementerio?

Toramaru: Midorikawa. –Los chicos voltean a ver a Midorikawa con una mirada extraña.

Midorikawa: ¿Qué? Es un niño que querían que le dijera.

Hiroto: Eso ya no importa, tenemos que pensar como atraer a los fantasmas.

Fudou: A los fantasmas les agrada espantar a niños pequeños. –Fudou miro directamente a Toramaru:

Toramaru: ¡No seré carnada!

Midorikawa: Yo creía que a los fantasmas les agradaba espantar niños gordos, en las películas los gordos siempre caen. –Todos voltean a ver a Kabeyama.

Fudou: Bueno ya saben dos presas son mejor que una.

Todos amarraron a Toramaru y Kabeyama a otro poste.

Hijikata: ¿Creen que estarán bien?

Fudou: Claro que si, ahora dejémoslos aquí. –Todos se fueron dejándolos solos.

Toramaru: Esto no es justo.

Kabeyama: Lo se pero ¿Cómo podemos salir de aquí?

Toramaru: No lo se pero me estoy asustando. –De repente se empieza a acerca el chico con el hacha.

Kabeyama: ¿Quién es ese?

Toramaru: No lo se pero trae un hacha.

Kabeyama: ¡NO QUIERO MORIR TAN JOVEN!

Toramaru: Yo no quería morir estando amarrado a un poste y lo peor en Halloween.

Kabeyama: Yo quería que unos monstruos hechos de dulces intentaran matarme pero yo me los comería antes de que me atacaran.

Toramaru: ¿En serio? Valla que imaginación.

Kabeyama: Estamos a punto de morir eso no importa.

Toramaru: Si Tobitaka estuviera aquí ese chico con el hacha saldría huyendo de aquí.

Kabeyama: Y si el capitán estuviera aquí de seguro lo atacaría la ardilla de nuevo. –Los dos se empiezan a reír pero luego comienzan a llorar pues ya los iba a matar.

Toramaru: No yo quería terminar así. –El chico con el hacha los iba a atacar pero de repente llega la chica fantasma que había hablado con Tobitaka hace unos días.

Chica Fantasma: ¡Lárgate de aquí! –El chico con el hacha se va.

Toramaru: Quien seas ¡Gracias!

Kabeyama: Toramaru es otro fantasma. –Dijo susurrando.

Chica Fantasma: No tengan miedo no les hare daño por ahora.

Toramaru: ¿Podrías desamarrarnos?

Chica Fantasmas: MMM….No.

Kabeyama: ¿Por qué?

Chica Fantasma: Saben ahora que lo pienso mejor hagamos un trato.

Toramaru: ¿Cuál es el trato?

Chica Fantasma: Bueno para comenzar ¿Conocen a un chico que da miedo?

Toramaru: Tiene que ser Tobitaka.

Chica Fantasma: No recuerdo haberle preguntado su nombre pero creo que es el.

Toramaru: ¿Qué quieres que te diga de el?

Chica Fantasma: Dime donde esta y los desato.

Toramaru: Pero primero desátanos.

Chica Fantasma: No primero dime donde esta ese chico.

Toramaru: Tobitaka y no desátanos primero.

Chica Fantasma: Sabes podría irme y dejar que los corte en pedacitos.

Toramaru: Entonces no te diría donde esta Tobitaka.

Kabeyama: Mi opinión no cuenta.

Chica Fantasma: No.

Toramaru: ¡Desátanos!

Chica Fantasma: Soy un fantasma atravieso las cosas.

Toramaru: Podrías habérnoslo dicho antes.

Chica Fantasma: Bueno me voy.

Kabeyama: No, espera podrías llamara a alguien y… -La chica fantasma se fue.

Toramaru: Otra vez estamos a punto de morir. –El Fantasma con el hacha se vuelve a aparecer.

Chico con el hacha: Esta vez no los salvara la chica fantasma.

Toramaru: ¡Auxilio con chico con quiere cortar!

Kabeyama: ¡Ayúdenos estamos a punto de morir!

El chico con el hacha estaba a punto de cortarlos pero desaparece pues llega Goenji junto a Yuca.

Yuca: Hermano mira dos chicos están amarrados.

Goenji: ¿Qué les paso?

Toramaru: Un chico con un hacha estaba a punto de cortarnos en pedacitos.

Kabeyama: Y una chica Fantasma no nos ayudo.

Goenji: Que malo pero bueno mejor los desato antes de que ocurra algo mas paranormal.

Toramaru: ¡Gracias!

Kabeyama: ¿Por qué teníamos que hacer todo esto en un cementerio?

Goenji: No se, pero ha sido una noche muy interesante.

Toramaru y Kabeyama fueron desatados por Goenji.

**Con Tobitaka y Tsunami:**

(**Aclaración: **Tobitaka y Tsunami están afuera del cementerio).

Los dos estaban buscando al motociclista fantasma.

Tsunami: Oye ¿Crees que encontraremos al motociclista fantasma?

Tobitaka: Por supuesto que si, no perdería la oportunidad de destruirme.

Tsunami: ¿Tuviste alguna confrontación con el?

Tobitaka: Si, hace algún tiempo le arruine la moto y ahora me quiere destruir. –Tobitaka toma su cadena y la amarra a su moto.

Tsunami: Ya veo pero si traemos bufanda no nos pasara nada ¿Verdad?

Tobitaka: No, pero como me quiere ver muerto supongo que no tardara en venir.

Tsunami: ¿Cuándo saldrá el Ghost Rider?

Tobitaka: Diez minutos. –De repente se empieza a escuchar el ruido de una moto, Tobitaka y Tsunami voltearon a ver y vieron que era el motociclista Fantasma.

Tsunami: ¿Qué hacemos?

Tobitaka: Sube a la moto. –Tsunami se subió a la moto y esperaron por una rato hasta que el motociclista Fantasma paro en frente de ellos y se detuvo. –No me atraparas. –Tobitaka tomo la otra parte de la cadena y la lanzo amarrando su moto con la del fantasma.

Tsunami: ¿Eso en que ayuda?

Tobitaka: En mucho. –Tobitaka arranco su moto haciendo que el motociclista fantasma los siga.

Tsunami: ¿Para que tu moto esta amarrada con la suya por medio de la cadena?

Tobitaka: Cuando yo de un giro provocara que al el le pase lo mismo solo que el se caerá de su moto.

Tsunami: Ya veo pero ¿Funcionara?

Tobitaka: Tal vez no pero en todo caso espero que estés listo para arriesgarlo todo.

Tsunami: Si lo estoy.

Tobitaka y Tsunami trataban de eliminar al motociclista fantasma, estuvieron dándole la vuelta a la cuidad por un buen rato después se regresaron al cementerio pero cuando llegaron en la película estaba a punto de aparecer el Ghost Rider.

Tsunami: No creo que esto este funcionando levamos un buen rato dando vueltas y no le ha pasado nada.

Tobitaka: Funcionara. –Tobitaka dio un giro con la moto provocando que el motociclista fantasma saliera volando con todo y la moto.

Tsunami: ¡Eso estuvo genial!

Tobitaka: Ahora viene lo peor. –De repente se aparece la chica Fantasma que se le había aparecido unos días antes a Tobitaka.

Chica Fantasma: Hola.

Tobitaka: Llegas en un mal momento.

Tsunami: ¿La conoces?

Tobitaka: Si, pero ahora no tengo tiempo de hablar.

Chica Fantasma: Jejejeje, ya me di cuenta pero ya te hice el favor que me pediste espante a ese chico calvo no pensé que se fuera a asustar tanto hasta se desmayo.

Tobitaka: Que bueno.

Chica Fantasma: ¿Con quien están peleando?

Tsunami: Con el motociclista fantasma.

Chica Fantasma: No habrán intentado sacarlo de la moto o algo así ¿Verdad?

Tsunami: Si, pero ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Chica Fantasma: Esto se va a poner feo saben el se enfurece mas cuando lo intentan sacar de la moto.

Tsunami: ¿En serio es tan peligros?

Chica Fantasma: El es la razón por la cual casi no estoy en la cuidad por eso estoy aquí en el cementerio.

Tobitaka: No tenemos otra opción hay que intentar desaparecerlo antes de que el Ghost Rider salga.

Tsunami: Pues creo que eso ya no se puede.

En todo el cementerio se empezó a escuchar un estruendo enorme seguido de una moto, todos vieron un gran estallido rojo lo cual significaba que el Ghost Rider ya estaba en su mundo.

Tobitaka: Esto puede ser bueno o malo.

Tsunami: ¿Cuál de los dos es?

Tobitaka: Depende.

Chica Fantasma: Mejor me voy.

El Ghost Rider apareció saliendo de la pantalla con su apariencia tenebrosa, bajando de su moto viendo todo a su alrededor- todos culpables y poco tiempo - comenzó a eliminar a Todos los espectros con su mirada de castigo y sus cadenas, ataco a todos los espectros y zombis restantes menos al público y a los chicos después de eliminar a todos los zombis y fantasmas solo faltaba el motociclista fantasma el cual era uno de los más peligrosos, el Ghost Rider se puso en frente del motociclista fantasma.

Ghost Rider: Culpable. –El saco su cadena y reto al motociclista fantasma a un duelo, justamente cuando arranco este usa su cadena para atarlo y el empezó a darle vueltas, y finalmente uso sus fuerzas para atraerlo directamente hacia a el con todo y moto, justamente lo vio fijamente y le lanzo un rugido súper agudo para asustarlo, usando toda su fuerza lo arrojo hacia los aires con su cadena- vete a casa- lanzándolo directamente al infierno mientras caía hacia el infierno este se quemaba finalmente acabo con todos, Tobitaka y Tsunami. –Inocentes. –Luego arranco su moto y se fue de nuevo al film.

Tsunami: Estamos bien y al fin todo acabo.

Tobitaka: Si, y no le hizo daño a nadie del publico.

Después de un rato todo el publico se fue dejando solo a los chicos.

Endo: Al final todo salió bien.

Kido: Si, solo que a mi me usaron como ofrenda a los zombis. –Kido miro a Fudou con una mirada asesina.

Fudou: ¿Que? Se supone que tú eres el más inteligente ¿No?

Kido: Cállate.

Fuyuka: No peleen agradezcan que siguen vivos.

Toramaru: Por lo menos el Ghost Rider no nos mato.

Tobitaka: Eso es porque todos nosotros éramos inocentes, quizá no todos pero al menos no a su nivel de juicio.

Aki: Bueno porque no celebramos nuestra victoria.

Natsumi: Tienes razón sobro mucha comida.

Haruna: ¡Vamos a celebrar!

Todos celebraron hasta quedarse dormidos en especial los que sufrieron mucho todos ellos pasaron los peores días de su vida pero siguen vivos aunque la mayoría con daños mentales pero vivos, nunca nadie olvidaran que jamás deben volver a salir de noche en un cementerio y mucho menos en Halloween además si el Ghost Rider esta cerca.

**¿Fin o no lo es?**

**EPILOGO:**

A la mañana siguiente.

Someoka: Vámonos de este cementerio de locos.

Kogure: Ojala nunca volvamos a entrar aquí.

Endo: ¡Si soy libre de ardillas!

Natsumi: Ya tranquilo ya no hay ardillas, tuvimos una gran fiesta y matamos zombis y por eso nunca volveremos a hablar de esta noche.

Todos: Hecho.

Todos seguían conversando mientras Kido y Touko se iban.

Kido: Oye ¿Dónde esta Sakuma?

Touko: No lo se creí que estaba contigo.

**En otra parte:**

Sakuma estaba durmiendo en una lapida.

Sakuma: ¿Qué me paso? ¡Estoy muerto no yo quería ver muchos pingüinos en mi vida!... A no sigo vivo solo me dormí en una lapida, que noche tan loca. –De repente se aparece la niña fantasma detrás de Sakuma.

Chica Fantasma: Hola.

Sakuma: ¡Aléjate de mi! –Sakuma se va corriendo.

Chica Fantasma: Pero olvidaste tu billetera.

**Con los demás:**

Todos estaban por irse en el cementerio.

Endo: Al fin nos iremos de aquí. –De repente Endo de lejos mira a la ardilla monstruo. -¡No vete déjame en paz!

Tobitaka: Alguien quiere amarrarlo.

Mientras amarran a Endo Goenji se quita el zapato.

Goenji: Mi trabajo nunca termina siempre es lo mismo.

Yuca: Es el niño boca de calcetín.

Mientras todos se ríen, Endo noto que la ardilla se comenzó a reír y desapareció pero eso no fue lo que asusto mas a Endo cuando todos se iba el vio a la nieta muerta de Confucio despedirse de el, Sakuma vio a la Chica Fantasma con su billetera

Sakuma: ¡Mi billetera!

Someoka, Kabeyama y Toramaru vieron al chico del hacha despidiéndose de ellos, mientras todos salían del cementerio la nieta muerta de Confucio estaba arriba de la entrada del cementerio.

Nieta muerta de Confucio: ¡Feliz Halloween!

Confucio: Quedaran malditos de por vida. –Dijo mientras se desvanece.

Nieta muerta de Confucio: Abuelo te puedo ver desde aquí.

Confucio: Esto ya se termino. –Luego lanza un polvo de color gris y se desvanece aunque en realidad esta corriendo.

**Fin.**

**Espero que les halla gustado ¡Dejen reviews! **

¡Felices días! Se que me tarde mucho en subir la continuación pero es que tuve algunos problemas al a hora de escribir (Además de que me quede sin imaginación pero regreso y pude escribirlo) y con el susto que me dieron hoy (El temblor que hubo en mi país y se extendió hasta el Distrito Federal de México) lo pude terminar espero que les allá gustado.

**FeNiXD****: **Que bueno que te gusto, me alegra mucho que leas mis fics espero que te allá dado mucha risa y tal vez miedo, perdón si te desesperaste pero se me acabo la imaginación es que has de suponer cuanta imaginación y energía se necesita para escribir todo esto, por cierto espero que lo de Endo y Natsumi te allá gustado eso te lo dedico a ti se que eres una gran fan de esta pareja sabes tengo fics planeados sobre esta pareja pero ya sabes como son mis ideas de locas créeme esos fics van a estar tan locos como este o tal vez mas bueno ¡Adiós y Cuídate!

**MoonstoneIce31585****: **Me alegro que no se te haya hecho tedioso de leerlo te agradezco por leer mis fics y por dejarme un review espero que no te hayas desesperado y que esta continuación te haya encantado porque use demasiado mi imaginación pero tampoco como para que ya no tengo nada de hecho tengo muchas ideas bueno me despido y espero que te valla bien en todo lo que hagas.


End file.
